


Night Moves

by Titch360



Series: My Version of Events [64]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Minor Character Death, new relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titch360/pseuds/Titch360
Summary: "I woke last night to the sound of thunder.  "How far off," I sat and wondered...Aint it funny how the night moves?"--Bob Seger.
Series: My Version of Events [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339429
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Night Moves

Night Moves

“Good morning, Father.”

The barely heard greeting, said in a voice just north of a whisper, surprised the man. Bruce put his newspaper down on the dining room table and watched as Damian walked over and sat down at the table. Those three words were the first Bruce had heard from his boy since his return home from the trip to the circus, a week ago.

Jason gave an exaggerated gasp and slapped his hands to both sides of his face in faked shock.

“The dummy speaks!”

Damian rolled his eyes as he turned to face Jason. “I’ve seen that movie,” Damian said in a quietly annoyed tone, “The line is, The _Mummy_ speaks.”

Jason smirked, “I changed it to fit the circumstances. If you want, I can go get a roll of toilet paper and wrap you up. Then, I’ll get the line right.”

“No, thanks,” Damian grumbled.

“Are you feeling better, Kiddo,” Bruce asked gently.

Damian shrugged, “A little.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened,” Bruce asked. 

Even a week later, Bruce still didn’t know what had gone on while the boys were away. All he knew was that Dick and Damian had an intense argument, and no one felt comfortable talking about it. Dick had been no help, when he called Bruce. The oldest son admitted that he had spent a good portion of their week at the circus drunk, and there were large gaps in his memory. It seemed that everyone who could tell him what happened was currently under his roof.

Damian looked away from Bruce, and said, “Yes…and no.”

Bruce nodded slowly, “I understand. We can talk whenever you’re ready. How about tonight?”

Damian shook his head, “I’m busy tonight. I have an appointment with Dinah, and Tim and I are working a monitoring shift.”

Bruce nodded, then cringed, “Come to think of it, tonight wouldn’t work for me, either. I’m busy, too. I have a date.”

Jason looked over, “Again? That’s three dates just since we’ve been home. When do we get to meet her?”

Bruce glanced at Damian nervously before saying, “We’re working on it. I want to bring her around; we’re just working on when.”

Damian got up and walked out of the room without saying a word. Bruce had been expecting that reaction.

Jason watched the teen go, then asked Bruce, “What’s up with him?”

Bruce shook his head, “Damian doesn’t like to share. He’d be more open if he still wasn’t feeling bad over his argument with Dick.”

“I wouldn’t call it his argument,” Jason said, “Dick definitely started it. And ended it.”

“It’s not like you to stick up for Damian,” Bruce said.

“He put up with a lot while we were gone,” Jason said.

Bruce sighed, “I wish we knew what they said to each other. Dick doesn’t even remember arguing with him. I don’t have the heart to point out that he hit Damian. Dick felt bad enough when I asked him about the argument and he didn’t remember it. If they would just talk, they could get over this.”

Jason shook his head, “I don’t see that happening. Replacement offered to call Dick with Damian yesterday, to mediate. Damian refused. He didn’t say anything, but it was like all outward expression just turned off. Like he shut down. He doesn’t even like hearing Dick’s name anymore.”

Bruce took a deep breath, “They love each other too much to fight for long. They’ll work it out soon.”

Jason nodded, then smiled, “So, come on. Who’s the mystery woman? I want to meet her.”

Bruce smirked, “You already met her, a long time ago. Selina’s back in town.”

Jason’s eyes widened, “She is? I thought you said she was in prison?”

“She’s out now,” Bruce said.

“What’s she stealing, this time,” Jason asked.

“Just my heart,” Bruce said with a smile, “She’s different now. Prison changed her. I think she’s really done with the criminal life, this time.”

Jason looked down, “Did you tell her…about me?”

Bruce reached over and patted Jason’s hand, “You have no idea how happy she was to hear that you are alive. She can’t wait to see you again.”

“I can’t wait to see her again, too,” Jason said, “She was more fun than any of those other women you dated. What did you tell her about the other two?”

“She actually met Tim once, before she went to prison,” Bruce said, “They got along well. She’s happy that he’s still around. She wants to meet Damian. She said, the way I described him, made him sound like my dark side.”

Jason shrugged, “Not too far off.”

“Do me a favor, Jason,” Bruce said, “Ease up on him, until he can work this out with Dick. You know he won’t feel a need to hold back on you, like he would with Dick or Tim.”

Jason shook his head, “No chance. The more I push him, the quicker he’ll open up. If he takes a swing at me, so be it.”

“I want him talking when he’s finally ready to open up,” Bruce said, “Not yelling.”

“That’s not my department,” Jason said, taking a last sip of his coffee before standing up from the table and leaving for work.

As Jason left, Tim walked into the dining room and slumped down at the table with a sigh.

“What’s wrong, Tim,” Bruce asked.

Tim shook his head, “Just wondering how much tonight is going to suck. I think I’d rather work the shift alone than work with a silent Damian.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Bruce said, “He spoke this morning.”

Tim’s look brightened, “He did? That’s great.”

“It wasn’t much,” Bruce said, “He said hello, made a couple comments to Jason, but that was about it. I asked if he wanted to talk later, but he said he was working a shift with you.”

“He didn’t say anything when he passed me on the stairs,” Tim said, “He just gave me a hug and went back to his room.”

“He didn’t seem to like what we were talking about,” Bruce said.

“What was that?”

“After he told me he has plans tonight, I remembered that I do, too,” Bruce said, “I have a date tonight.”

Tim smiled, “The mystery woman. Why don’t you want us to meet her?”

“I do, but it’s complicated,” Bruce said, “And, it’s not a mystery. It’s Selina.”

Tim’s face brightened as he remembered the woman, “She’s back? So, this isn’t just some fling, then? This is serious.”

“I really think it is, Tim,” Bruce said softly.

“And you’re worried about Damian acting like old Damian, and scaring her off?”

Bruce shook his head, “Not quite. Damian has memorized nearly everything in the Bat Computer.”

Tim nodded, “Ah. You’re concerned about how he’ll react when you walk through the door with a former criminal on your arm.”

Bruce sighed, “Damian believes in redemption. He has to, after how much he’s changed. I just don’t know how accepting his frame of mind is right now.”

“Do you want me to talk to him tonight,” Tim asked.

“I do,” Bruce said, “But that might not be easy. He wants to talk. He said he has an appointment with Dinah before your monitoring shift. Just read the situation before you try anything. He might not feel like talking after therapy. But, if he’ll talk to anyone, I think it will be you.”

Tim smiled, “I’ll do my best, Bruce.”

“Thanks, Tim,” Bruce said, “Want a ride to work?”

“Sounds good,” Tim said, then cringed when he asked, “Do you want me to try to approach the subject of Selina?”

“No,” Bruce said, “No reason for him to throw his reaction at you. I’ll handle that one myself.”

Father and son were met at the door by Alfred, who asked, “Leaving so soon?”

Tim nodded, “I’ve got a Foundation staff meeting this morning.”

“And, I’m hoping to get home early tonight,” Bruce said.

“I see,” Alfred said, “Have you spoken to the boys about your friend yet?”

Bruce smiled, “Working on it. I just have Damian left.”

“Even if the boy is not talking, I wouldn’t recommend leaving that conversation off too long,” Alfred said, “You know his dislike of being the last to know anything.”

“He is talking, though,” Bruce said.

Alfred’s eyes widened, “He is?”

“A little bit,” Bruce said, “He talked at breakfast a little, at least. Do me a favor, Alfred. See if you can keep him talking today. I don’t think we’re going to see each other tonight, but I want to have a conversation with him.”

“I’ll do my best, sir,” Alfred said.

Bruce thought for a second, “Then again, when I told him I have a date tonight, he clammed up again and walked out of the room. I don’t know how ready he is to have that conversation.”

“I shall speak with him, sir,” Alfred said.

“Not about Selina, thought,” Bruce said, “No reason for him to get mad at anyone else but me.”

“As you wish, Master Bruce,” Alfred said as Bruce and Tim walked out of the manor.

Unseen, at the top of the stairs, Damian sighed at the overheard conversation before turning and walking back to his room.

_Later…_

“This is Bruce Wayne,” Bruce said as he answered his office phone.

“I’m sorry, Father.”

Bruce looked at his office phone strangely, “Damian? Why didn’t you just call my cell phone?”

“I did,” the teen said, “You didn’t answer.”

Bruce checked the device to find two missed calls. “I just got out of a meeting, Kiddo. Sorry about that.”

“Oh,” Damian said, “Do you have another meeting?”

“Not until three-thirty,” Bruce said, “What are you sorry about?”

“That I’m being such a pain,” Damian said sadly, “I’m trying, Father. I really am. I just…need some time.”

_You’re trying to be a pain, or you’re trying not to be a pain,_ Bruce thought with a smile. “I know, son. That’s why I haven’t been trying to push you.”

The line was quiet for a half minute before Damian asked nervously, “So, this new woman. The others already met her? I…I’m the only one who hasn’t?”

Bruce cringed a bit, “I’ve known her for a long time. I dated her in the past. Your brothers have met her before, but it’s not what you think. This was years ago, before you were with us. She’s been away from Gotham for almost six years.”

“Oh,” Damian said, feeling a little better about the situation, “That’s different. You’ve had her over several times recently, and I still haven’t met her. Is this just a fling?”

“Wait, how do you know that your brothers met her?”

“I overheard you talking to Tim and Alfred before you left for work,” Damian said, “You might be right. I don’t know how much I want to meet someone new right now.”

“I thought so,” Bruce said, “You haven’t exactly been talkative since you got home. You don’t have to meet her yet, but we’ll talk about her tomorrow.”

“Why can’t we talk now,” Damian asked.

“I’d rather have this conversation in person, Damian,” Bruce said, “It’s a bit of a complicated relationship. Like I said, she was out of Gotham for six years. She came back to town while you guys were out of town. Frankly, I had never expected to see her again, but when I did, it was amazing.”

Damian sounded slightly hopeful when he asked, “Is she your Robin?”

Bruce thought for a long second, “I think the analogy is a little closer to Dick and Barbara.” Damian growled at the mention of Dick’s name. Bruce sighed, “What I mean is, we were on and off for years. I think it might be different this time.”

The line fell silent again for just short of a minute before Bruce asked, “Can I help you with Dick? I have time.”

Damian sighed heavily, “I want to see how things work out with Dinah first. I…I’m not even sure how to talk about everything that happened, and…I don’t think I want to do it over the phone.”

“If it makes it easier,” Bruce said softly, “Tim already told me what he saw.”

“I…I just wanted to be a good brother,” Damian whispered distractedly. Remembering he was still on the phone with his father, Damian said, “I’m sorry I bothered you, Father. This was a mistake. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Damian, wait…” Bruce said, but Damian had already hung up.

Bruce sat for a minute, thinking, before he picked up his cell phone and texted Damian. ‘This wasn’t a mistake. I’m here for you, whenever you want to talk. You didn’t bother me. Love you.’

Several minutes later, Damian replied, ‘Thanks.’

Bruce sighed and shook his head sadly as he got back to work.

_That Night…_

Red Robin smiled as the other chair in the Watchtower command room was pulled away from the control console.

“There you are,” Red Robin said, “I was wondering if I’d end up working this shift alone.”

“I’m sorry for being late,” Robin said softly.

“You two run long,” Red Robin asked.

“Black Canary showed up late,” Robin said, “And, yes. We had a lot to talk about.”

Red Robin nodded, “I’m just glad that you’re willing to talk. You can’t let this eat you up.”

Robin gave a soft nod, and the duo fell silent for several minutes.

“Did I miss anything tonight,” Robin asked.

Red Robin thought Robin’s voice sounded weaker when he asked the question. “No, it’s been quiet. Doesn’t look like we missed anything while we were gone, either. No major log entries for the past couple weeks.”

“Good,” Robin said softly.

Two hours passed in silence before Robin sniffled, catching Red Robin’s attention.

Robin whispered, “Can we put this on auto-pilot for a few minutes?”

Red Robin turned to look at his younger brother, “Of course.”

“Can we go somewhere,” Robin asked, “Without cameras?”

Red Robin nodded, standing up, “This way.”

A short way down the hall, Red Robin opened the door to a recovery room next to the infirmary. Robin entered first, and Red Robin closed the door behind him.

Robin sniffled again, and said, “Dinah told me to talk to someone at home, about what happened.”

Red Robin gasped, “Do you want me to call Bruce? He’ll come and talk to you.”

Robin shook his head, “He’s busy fucking his girlfriend.”

“That _is_ your Father that you’re talking about,” Red Robin said with a cringe.

Robin turned around, and had peeled his eye mask off, revealing blue eyes glistening with tears. “You saw what happened.”

“I didn’t hear what you two said, though,” Red Robin said as he pulled his cowl back.

Damian’s lower lip shook as he asked, “Can I trust you, Tim?”

“Of course, Damian.”

Damian looked nervous, “You…you can’t tell Father…what I’m about to tell you. You can’t tell… _him_ , either.”

“You don’t want Dick to know what he did,” Tim asked in shock.

Damian looked down, “If he hasn’t remembered by now, he probably won’t remember. He obviously has a lot going on, if he hasn’t called in almost two weeks.”

“He called Bruce,” Tim said, “but that was just to say he was staying behind. He hasn’t called after that, that I know of.”

“Please, Tim.”

“I promise,” Tim said. _I shouldn’t, but he won’t talk if I don’t._

Damian took a deep breath, “He was…really drunk. I’m amazed that he could stand as long as he did. I…I recognized that he was drunk, and I decided that I would just take whatever he was going to do, and hope we could work it out later.”

“Will you be able to work it out,” Tim asked nervously.

“I don’t know,” Damian said quietly, “I know how alcohol works in the body. How it lowers inhibitions and makes you do and say things you wouldn’t normally say.”

“Exactly,” Tim said, “Whatever he said, he wouldn’t normally say it.”

“But he thought to say it then,” Damian said, “which means he had thought it before.”

“Dick is a mean drunk,” Tim said, “You know that. He says things to hurt people, not to reveal his inner thoughts. Do you know how many times Barbara has broken up with him because of something he said while he was drunk?”

“If that’s all it is, then he’s really good at it,” Damian said, looking down, “because what he said really hurt.”

“That has to be it,” Tim said.

Damian glanced up, “Dick has never hit Barbara before, though.”

“I certainly hope not,” Tim said.

The room was quiet for a second before Tim asked softly, “Why did he hit you?”

Damian couldn’t lift his head if you paid him, “He asked us to help out around the circus. I did that. Because I did that, he didn’t see a lot of me…when he was sober. Because he didn’t see me, and I guess he wasn’t told that I was helping out, he assumed I wasn’t. He…he took it personally. His mind jumped from not seeing he help the circus to not wanting to go out of my way to help anyone. He…he called me selfish, a waste of space. He asked me a question, and I didn’t answer him fast enough. That’s when he slapped me the first time.”

Tim’s eyes widened, “The first time?”

Damian nodded shakily and whispered, “He scared me. He got…personal…after that. He said that Father never should have taken me in. That your lives would be better without me.”

Tim walked across the room and pulled the crying boy into a tight hug, “That’s not true, and that’s not how Dick feels. He’s the one who talked Bruce into fighting for you. They both wanted you, but if he thought you’d be happier with Talia, Bruce would have let you go. Dick made him realize how bad that would be. Neither of them has wanted to let you go since.”

Damian sniffled hard, hugging Tim tightly. He could barely be heard when he said, “He wished I’d never been born. Then, he hit me again, and shoved me out of the way, and walked away.”

Tim closed his eyes, feeling his brother’s pain. He squeezed Damian tighter and walked them over to the bed. Tim sat down, pulling Damian down to sit next to him. Tim gently rocked the boy and whispered, “I’m so sorry that happened, Little Brother. It’s not true. We all are glad you’re with us. It was just the alcohol talking. You really need to talk to Bruce and Dick, and get this straightened out.”

“I can’t,” Damian sobbed.

_Because you’re stubborn,_ Tim thought.

Damian looked up, “You can’t tell, either. You promised.”

Tim sighed, “I promised. Think about it, though. You’ll feel better once you talk to him.”

Damian fell silent, and Tim continued to rock his brother. Within minutes, Damian fell asleep on Tim’s shoulder. Tim laid the boy down on the bed and lowered the lights in the room. Smiling at the sleeping teen, Tim pulled his cowl back on and returned to the command center.

_Midnight…_

Red Robin smiled as Robin slumped down into the chair next to him.

“Feeling better,” Red Robin asked.

“A little,” Robin said.

Red Robin nodded, “Black Canary’s right. You need to talk about it.”

“I just did,” Robin said.

“I meant with others,” Red Robin said, “I’ll call Dick with you, if that will help. The more you get it out, the sooner it will get better.”

“He doesn’t remember what he did,” Robin said sadly, “If he remembered, he would already have come to me on his knees.”

Red Robin considered the thought, “You’re right, of course.”

“Unless…”

Red Robin watched Robin for a minute, then shook his head, “No, Robin. Don’t think that. That was not Dick’s true feelings coming out. He was drunk. He didn’t know what he was doing. This was so far out of Dick’s normal behavior that, if Jason and I hadn’t seen the end of it, no one would believe your story. He doesn’t remember, and that is the only reason he hasn’t called you.”

“I just want this to go away,” Robin whispered.

“Why don’t you call him,” Red Robin asked, “Get it out in the open. He has to know you’re angry, with how you stormed off at the airport. It’s time he knew why.”

“When he calls me, I’ll consider it,” Robin said while yawning.

Red Robin smiled at the teen, “It’s been a long day. Why don’t you go home and get some rest. Think about things. Sleep on it.”

“What about our shift,” Robin asked.

“We’ve only got forty-five minutes left,” Red Robin said, “I think I can handle it. It’s okay. Go get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Robin stood, then gripped Red Robin’s shoulder, “Thanks, Red.”

_Stately Wayne Manor…_

_Maybe Tim’s right,_ Damian thought as he stood under the showerhead in the cave, letting the hot water course over his back. _Maybe I should talk to Dick. That’s what Dinah suggested. That’s what Robin suggested. Why can’t I just do that? It’s Dick; he would want me to come to him. But, he hurt me. He promised he never would, but he did. I know he was drunk, but he really sounded like he meant what he said. He knows me, which is how he knew exactly what to say to hurt me. For what he did, he should come crawling on his knees, begging for my forgiveness. He doesn’t know anything is wrong, though, and I just made Tim promise to not talk to him about it. I made him promise not to tell Father, too. That means I have to talk to Father. I told him today that I wanted to talk. I don’t, though. It was really hard to tell Tim what happened. I don’t want to do that again. I should, though. I don’t want to hurt anymore._

_Or, is that not it? Do I not want to get Dick in trouble? Father will be furious when he finds out what Dick said to me. Am I protecting him?_

_Tim’s right. Dick will call any time now, and when he does, we’ll have a long talk, and I’ll tell him what he did to me. Should I call him first? No, this is his fault. He can call me. What do I tell Father, though? I’ll just tell him that it is a private matter between me and Dick. Father should let that go. I’ll have to stop moping, though. I can fake it. I’ll just spend more time talking to Robin and Tim. They can help me without it getting back to Father how I really feel._

Damian turned the water off and got out of the shower. After drying off, he frowned at the pajamas Alfred had left for him on the bench. They were dark blue silk, long-sleeved, formal pajamas.

_I keep telling Alfred that I prefer the lounge pants and a t-shirt now. These are fine, but those are more comfortable. I think these used to be Tim’s. Wait, are these still Tim’s? What did Alfred lay out for him tonight?_

Damian looked down at the second pair of pajamas. These were a lighter blue, but exactly matching in style. _Alfred likes us to match, for some reason. Those are definitely Tim’s. They have a T monogrammed on them._ Damian picked up the darker pair, _and these have a D on them. At least Alfred gave us a way to tell them apart. Oh, well. Time for bed._

Damian walked back into the Manor, yawning the whole way. Talking to Dinah, then talking to Tim, had been emotionally draining for the teen, and he hoped that he was tired enough for a dreamless sleep. He’d already spent several nights reliving the events between Dick and himself in his nightmares. He didn’t need to see it again tonight.

Damian was nearly asleep on his feet as he headed for the stairs, and as such almost missed what was in front of him. A flash of movement caught his eye ahead of him. Damian jumped back in shock and exclaimed, “What the hell?”

The movement Damian saw was the swish of a robe, and the person wearing the robe stopped and turned at the strangled shout. It was a woman, roughly the same age as Damian’s father. She stood somewhere between Tim and Dick in height, and had long, dark hair.

Damian caught a glimpse of the woman and froze in place, turned his head and closed his eyes.

Confused, the woman smiled and said, “Hello.”

“Hello,” Damian mumbled, still not looking at the woman.

“Um, is everything okay? Not looking at me doesn’t mean that I’m not here, you know.”

Damian waved a hand in the direction of the voice, “Please, do something about your robe.”

The woman looked down and gasped. The silk robe had come untied when she turned, and was hanging wide open. She was very glad that she had taken the few seconds to put on underwear under the robe.

Tying the robe again, the woman said, “Sorry about that. I’m sure someone your age doesn’t mind a peepshow every now and then, though.”

Damian opened his eyes again and said, “I’d rather not. Not from you, at least.”

“I didn’t think anyone would be up,” the woman said, “I was just going to the kitchen for a glass of water.”

Damian sighed, “It’s rude for a guest to wander around someone else’s home in the middle of the night.”

The woman smiled, “Then, what are you doing?”

Damian’s eyes narrowed, “I _live_ here. I’m not the one who has to explain myself.”

“You must be Damian,” the woman said, “Bruce’s description of you was spot-on. I’m…”

“I know who you are, Selina Kyle,” Damian interrupted.

“Oh,” Selina said, “Well, then. Do you roam the halls at night, or is this a special occasion?”

Damian shook his head, “Just like I know who you are, you know who we are. I just got home.”

“I see,” Selina said, “Following in your Father’s footsteps, then?”

“You could say that,” Damian replied.

“Which trait of his do you follow the most,” Selina asked with a smile.

“Perseverance,” Damian said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Also, attention to detail, and I’m constantly studying.”

“Really,” Selina asked, not liking the boy’s tone of voice, which had turned to ice, “What have you been studying?”

Damian took a step closer, “Father has a large file on you. Did you know that? I’ve memorized the entire thing. I have a photographic memory. I remember everything. I know as much about you as you do.”

“And…what’s your conclusion,” Selina asked nervously.

Damian looked the woman up and down, “A tiger doesn’t change its stripes.”

Damian and Selina stared into each other’s eyes for a minute before Damian turned and headed for the stairs.

“Good night, Miss Kyle.”

“Good night,” Selina said, a little disturbed at the interaction.

Damian stopped five steps up the staircase and said, “The storage closet, next to the pantry, to the left of the stove.”

Selina stopped and looked up, “What?”

Damian grabbed the banister with both hands and leaned forward, “That’s where Alfred keeps the silver. That’s what you’re _really_ going in there for, right?”

“What if it was,” Selina asked.

Damian shrugged, “You won’t make it off the grounds. Security measures have been tightened up quite a bit since the last time you were in town.”

“That’s not what I’m here for, Damian,” Selina said seriously.

Damian started walking up the stairs and continued speaking, as if he hadn’t heard Selina, “The sad thing is, Father would probably forgive you for stealing from him…again.” Damian stopped at the upstairs landing and looked back down at the woman, “But I wouldn’t. I’m not as easily taken in as he is. I see through your act, Miss Kyle. In time, you’ll prove me right.”

_The Next Morning…_

“It is so good to see you again,” Tim said, hugging Selina tightly.

“I’m glad someone around here is glad to see me,” Selina said as they sat down at the breakfast table.

“Hey,” Bruce said, “I’m always happy to see you.”

“Who wasn’t happy to see you,” Tim asked.

“I met Damian last night.”

Bruce cringed and sighed, “Was he at least polite?”

Selina thought back, “I guess so. He wasn’t exactly happy to see me, though.”

“Did you introduce yourself,” Bruce asked.

“He said he already knew who I was,” Selina said, “He said he read your file on me in the Bat Computer.”

“I wanted to talk to him about you before you met,” Bruce said, then turned to Tim, “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I sent him home early from our shift,” Tim said, “He needed to rest. His appointment with Dinah ran long, and it was pretty rough on him. By the time I got home, he was in bed, asleep. I checked on him when I went to bed. I didn’t think anything else had happened.

“Did he talk to you,” Bruce asked.

Tim nodded, “Under the condition that it stays with me. I had to promise, Bruce. He wouldn’t have talked if I didn’t, and he needed to talk, badly.”

Bruce closed his eyes in pain and asked softly, “Was it bad?”

Tim sighed, “Bruce, I can’t tell you. I’ll keep talking to him, until he feels comfortable opening up to you, but I can’t break my word to him.”

Bruce released a breath through his nose, “I understand. Thanks for trying, Tim.”

“So,” Selina asked, confused by the previous conversation, “the person I met last night wasn’t the real Damian? He was under stress and having a bad night?”

“What did he do?”

“I was going to the kitchen for a glass of water,” Selina said, “He found a stranger in a bathrobe walking around and wanted to know what I was going to steal this time.”

Bruce cringed, “And, he told you that he read my file on you?”

“He did,” Selina said with a smirk, “He claims it is comprehensive enough to know me better than I know myself.”

Tim snorted a laugh, “That sounds like something Damian would say.”

Bruce shook his head, “I’m sorry, Selina. I wanted to talk to him before you two met. Um, what did you think of him?”

“He was…a little unnerving, to be honest.”

“He’s going through a lot right now,” Bruce said, “Are you willing to try again?”

Selina smiled, “Can we plan it for a time when we’re both dressed?”

“What,” Bruce asked darkly.

“He was in his pajamas, and I was in a bathrobe,” Selina said, “Neither of us were at our best.”

“Just don’t make him have to catch you while on patrol,” Tim said, “If you thought I gave you a good chase, he wouldn’t go nearly as easy on you as I did.”

Selina smirked as she remembered running from Tim’s version of Robin, “I’m not here for that, Tim. Five years in prison were more than enough for me.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Tim said, rising from the table, “Doesn’t Tech have that demonstration for you today, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded, “Yes. Are you coming?”

“No,” Tim said, “There’s an executive meeting at the Foundation School today. I’ll be there all day.”

Alfred stuck his head into the dining room and said, “Master Bruce, a moment of your time, please.”

Concerned, Bruce rose from the table and followed Alfred into the hall. “What’s wrong, Alfred.”

“Your son has asked to see you before you leave for work.”

“I was wondering why he didn’t come down for breakfast,” Bruce said.

“He was having quite the intense nightmare when I passed his room,” Alfred said, “When I woke him, he asked to see you. Begged, really.”

“Damn,” Bruce said softly. He looked at his butler and said, “Thanks, Alfred. I’ll see if I can help him.”

Upstairs, Bruce walked slowly into Damian’s room through the open door. Damian wasn’t readily visible, but Bruce followed his ears to the teen’s closet. Damian sat against the back wall, with his face in his hands. 

Bruce sighed as he sat down next to his son. “How bad was it, Kiddo,” Bruce asked softly.

Damian flinched, then flung himself at his father, wrapping his arms tightly around the man.

They sat silently for several minutes before Bruce said, “You know as well as I do, it won’t get better until you talk about it.”

“I told Tim,” Damian whispered.

“And swore him to secrecy,” Bruce said, “Don’t put yourself through this.”

Damian sighed deeply, “He was drunk. He was really drunk. I know he gets mean when he’s drunk, but he went too far. What he said…really hurt. Hurt worse than when he hit me.”

“Why did he hit you?”

“Because he was drunk,” Damian said, “Because he was too out of it to realize what he was saying and doing.”

“Do you want to tell me what he said,” Bruce asked.

Damian stiffened in Bruce’s grip, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the man. “It’s…personal. It’s between me and Dick.”

“Talking will help,” Bruce encouraged, “Let me help you.”

Damian sighed, “I talked to Dinah. I talked to Tim. I still had nightmares.”

“Then, you need to talk to Dick,” Bruce said, “You’re having nightmares about him. Only working it out with him will help you.”

“I know that,” Damian said, “I came to that same conclusion last night.”

“Then, why haven’t you called him yet?”

Damian looked away, “Because he doesn’t remember what happened. If he remembered, he would have called me by now. Unless he wasn’t as drunk as I thought, and he really does hate me, then he really doesn’t remember.”

_Is Damian trying to protect Dick from himself,_ Bruce thought. “Well…”

Damian sighed, “He’ll call, and when he calls me, I’ll talk to him.”

“When he calls you,” Bruce asked.

“He’s obviously busy,” Damian said, “This is the longest he’s gone without talking to you in years. If he’s gone this long, he’s obviously too busy. If we interrupt him, especially with something like this, that will take a lot of his time, then it will be even longer before he comes home.”

_I was right,_ Bruce thought, _he is trying to protect Dick. What will that do to you, though, pal?_

“That’s nice of you to consider that, son,” Bruce said, “but don’t let this eat you up. We’re all here for you. You want him to call you. Why don’t I call him and have him call you?”

“No, Father,” Damian said, “I…I don’t want pity.”

Bruce looked down at his son, realizing something. _It’s a test. He’s testing Dick, to see if whatever he said is how he really feels. If Dick calls on his own, then Damian will know that it was just the alcohol talking. If Dick doesn’t call, then he will be convinced that whatever Dick said are his true feelings. Dick can’t keep his mouth shut. If I call Dick and tell him to call Damian, the first words out of his mouth will be Bruce said I should call you._

Bruce sighed and asked softly, “Are you sure this is how you want to handle this?”

_Did Father figure out what I’m thinking?_ “I think it has to be this way,” Damian said softly.

“I understand, son,” Bruce said, “and I’m here for you.”

Damian snuggled into Bruce’s side, “Thanks, Dad.”

The pair were silent for several minutes, until Bruce asked, “I take it you don’t want to talk about Selina?”

“No,” Damian said coldly.

“I didn’t want you two to meet that way,” Bruce said, “and I definitely didn’t want you reading her file before I had a chance to tell you about the non-Catwoman person I’ve known for a long time.”

“In all fairness, I read her file three years ago,” Damian said, “I only reviewed it yesterday, to see if you had made any additional entries since I first read it.”

“What do you think of her,” Bruce asked.

“I thought we weren’t talking about her?”

“She’s not some fling, Damian,” Bruce said, “she’s not some cheap sex society hook-up that will be gone the second she finds out that I have sons, and therefore her future sons won’t inherit my name or money or company. She’s going to be around.”

“Until she pulls her next job,” Damian said.

“That won’t happen,” Bruce said.

“If I remember her file right, and the appended notes, that’s what you said the last five times she popped into your life,” Damian said, “Each time, she has either pulled a con, a heist, or stolen directly from you.”

“Those other times, she wasn’t coming off of a five-year prison term,” Bruce said, “She turned herself in for that, by the way.”

Damian sighed, “If you’ll notice, the saying stops at two.”

“What saying,” Bruce asked.

Damian looked up, “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. There’s no continuation for five, or for six.”

Bruce looked down, “So, you’re saying, criminals can’t change?”

Damian’s gaze sharpened a bit, “I know the comparison you’re about to make, Father. Don’t go there. Yes, there is room for change, but the person has to want to change, and the desire doesn’t go away. Why do you think I still see Dinah? We aren’t working on processing my history anymore. She’s helping me to control my impulses. One of the biggest that I still fight is in thinking how easy it would be, and how much better future patrols would be, if we just killed a few of our criminals. Yes, I still struggle with that. I probably always will. Miss Kyle has been a thief a lot longer than I was a killer. You think she can just turn it off? Take her to a jewelry store sometime, and watch her eyes. She’ll see something she likes, then she’ll start looking for cameras. She’ll start looking for exits. She’ll start judging crowd size, and security, and the store layout. Even if she doesn’t steal it, ever if she doesn’t even try to steal it, the thought will still be there.”

Bruce sighed, “As much as I hate to admit it, you are probably right. That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t deserve another chance.”

Damian didn’t respond. He just released a breath through his nose.

Bruce did the same, then said softly, “I didn’t know you still thought of murder.”

“It is the easier option,” Damian said.

“I’m glad you’re working on it with Dinah,” Bruce said, “When’s your next appointment?”

“Monday night,” Damian said.

“Listen, would you like to meet Selina,” Bruce asked, “Have a proper introduction?”

“What, now?”

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Bruce said, “but soon. I want you to see what I see in her.”

Damian’s blush confused Bruce, “I very nearly did.”

“What do you mean,” Bruce asked.

Damian’s blush darkened, “Her robe, and her choice of undergarments, left very little to the imagination.”

Bruce chuckled, “At least she was wearing something. So, how about it? When can I introduce you? If it helps at all, your brothers all loved her.”

Damian looked away, “I’d like what we talked about yesterday. I want us to talk about her first. Not like this talk. Not about Catwoman. There has to be something about her that keeps you allowing her back into your life, unless you just have some bizarre fascination with dark-haired criminals.”

“I knew Selina long before I ever met Talia, Damian,” Bruce said, “They are nothing alike.”

“I would hope so,” Damian said.

“I’ve got to get to work soon,” Bruce said, “So let’s play it by ear for now. Are you going to be okay?”

“I guess so,” Damian said, “Thanks for coming.”

“You’re my son, and I love you,” Bruce said, “I want you to call me this afternoon. Just let me know how you’re doing, okay?”

“Okay, Father.”

“Any plans for today,” Bruce asked.

“I’m helping Alfred count the silver,” Damian said, “Make sure Miss Kyle didn’t actually take anything when she claimed to be getting water last night.”

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not,” Bruce said.

“I’m not sure, either, yet.”

Bruce sighed, “I told you, she’s not here for that.”

“And I told you,” Damian said, “history is not on her side, right now.”

“We’ll talk later,” Bruce said, rising to leave the closet.

_Later…_

“Hey, kiddo,” Bruce said into his phone with a smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, Father,” Damian said.

“Is everything present and accounted for,” Bruce asked.

“This time,” Damian replied darkly.

Bruce sighed, “This is going to be a problem, son. I don’t want you questioning every move she makes. She told me that she wants to meet you properly. She seems to think she has something to prove to you.”

“She does,” Damian said, “Like I said, history is not on her side. She will steal from you again. I told her last night that I’m watching for it.”

“You seem awfully sure of that.”

“Just as sure as you were that I’d kill again when you first took me in,” Damian said softly, “You were right.”

“Did you really tell her that a tiger doesn’t change its stripes,” Bruce asked.

Damian shrugged, “It seemed to fit the situation. I don’t trust her, Father.”

“You don’t know her yet,” Bruce said, “You’re feeling this way due to the way you met her. You heard a name, researched old information, then found her walking around the house after dark. Tell me, if she had tried stealing something last night, where would she have put it? You told me she was in her underwear and a bathrobe.”

“She also told me that she didn’t expect anyone to be awake last night,” Damian said.

“Okay, so it was bad phrasing on her part,” Bruce said.

“Or, trying to cover a blown op,” Damian said.

“Relax,” Bruce said forcefully,” You don’t have to make this so difficult. You two have a lot in common; you just don’t know it yet.”

The line was quiet for a long breath before Damian said, “Do you really think that, or are you just trying to get me interested in meeting her properly?”

Bruce’s look fell at Damian’s tone of voice, “You don’t want to meet her?”

“I’m not ready yet, Father,” Damian said quietly, “I’m not trying to be difficult; this is just…too much right now. We can talk about her, and I’m not trying to tell you to stop seeing her. I just…need more time.”

Bruce released a long breath, “I guess that’s acceptable. We can talk whenever you want, son.”

“Okay,” Damian said, “We’ll talk later. Sorry, Father.”

Damian hung up the phone, and Bruce sighed. “I wish that went better,” Bruce mumbled to himself.

Bruce worked for the next half hour, until his office door opened. Assistant Head of Security Jason Todd walked into the office.

“What’s going on, Jason,” Bruce asked.

Jason hitched a thumb at the door and asked, “What do you want to do about her?”

Bruce smiled as Selina walked into the office, “Nothing I can be caught doing in my office. Didn’t Tim tell you? That’s how he met Selina.”

“I’d forgotten about that,” Selina said, blushing.

Jason smiled, “No, the Replacement didn’t tell me that. I’m serious, though. Are you going to approve some sort of access for Selina? I can enter that into the system for you today, if you want.”

“What do you think, Selina,” Bruce asked, “Think we’re there yet?”

Selina sat on the edge of Bruce’s desk and asked, “Access to your company?”

Bruce shrugged, “Access to the building, at least.”

“I’m probably more welcome here than at the Manor,” Selina said.

“Why aren’t you welcome at the Manor,” Jason asked.

“She met Damian last night,” Bruce said, then nudged Selina, “We need to talk about you flashing my son.”

Selina blushed, “He told you about that? It was an accident.”

Jason smirked, “Wonder if he’ll tell the little woman about that?”

Selina looked confused, “The little woman? Damian isn’t married, is he? He’s not eighteen yet, right?”

“In their minds, they’re married,” Bruce said, “They’ve been dating for…god, they’re coming up on their third anniversary.”

That news seemed to shock Selina, “That long, at his age?”

Bruce picked up his cell phone and showed Selina a picture of the couple. “Oh, my god,” the woman said, “They’re adorable together.”

Jason nodded, “There’s an idea. Why don’t you send him out there? That’ll get him to calm down and cool off.”

Bruce shook his head, “He’s already going out there next month.”

“Out there,” Selina asked.

“Her family lives in Alaska,” Bruce said, “I’m not sure how much I should tell you, Sel. He’s very protective. I mean, he thought you were going to the kitchen last night to rob us. He’s ten times more protective of her than he is of us.”

“Can you at least tell me her name,” Selina asked.

“Robin Abbey,” Bruce said, “and you don’t know that until and unless he introduces you. I’ll be surprised if that ever happens, at this point.”

“What do you mean,” Selina asked.

“I spoke to him a little while ago,” Bruce said, then sighed, “He doesn’t want an official, formal introduction. Not yet, at least.”

“He doesn’t want to meet me,” Selina asked, confused.

“I told you what’s been going on with him this year,” Bruce said, “He gets overwhelmed easily. In his mind, this is just one thing too many, right now.”

“So, you don’t want me to come over this weekend, then,” Selina asked slowly.

“I have to protect my son,” Bruce said, “Lord knows his Mother never bothered to. This weekend should be okay, though. He’s spending the weekend at Jon’s.”

“Who is Jon,” Selina asked.

Jason smiled, “Believe it or not, the Squirt has a friend. Supes ought to be able to straighten him out.”

Selina’s eyebrow rose, “Supes, as in Superman?”

Bruce nodded, “Jon is Superboy. Damian and Jon have become very good friends. Jon can probably help him better than we can right now, if Damian will talk, that is. It might be better if he doesn’t. He needs a time where he can just forget his troubles for a while.”

Selina sighed, “I’ve never been called someone else’s troubles before.”

“You’re not a trouble, Selina,” Bruce said.

Jason smiled, “Don’t change for him, Selina. Believe it or not, Damian is easier to get along with at arm’s length.”

“At this point, I agree,” Selina said, “but I don’t always want us to be that way. Alfred won’t like serving dinner to different rooms.”

“You’ll wear him down, Selina,” Jason said.

Selina shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Don’t push him too hard yet, though,” Bruce said, “He’ll come around. He might not want to meet you now, but one day he will.”

_The Next Week…_

Damian’s weekend with Jon had the effect of calming Damian’s mind, to the point where the family survived a short and nearly silent dinner on Monday night. Damian didn’t say a word at the meal, which wasn’t too strange an occurrence to be noticed by the family, but it was a bit off-putting to Selina. Bruce explained to the woman how it was normal that Damian stayed silent at meals, but Selina still thought it was strange.

Wednesday afternoon, Selina wandered into the Manor’s library, wondering what to do with herself. Bruce had invited her over for dinner, then called her to tell her that he would be two hours later than he thought, due to a surprise meeting. Selina appreciated the warning, but it didn’t do her much good, as she had arrived at the Manor five minutes before Bruce called.

Selina stopped as she saw the back of Damian’s head sticking up over the back of the couch. _Should I leave? Do I say hello? Is he going to get upset if I interrupt him?_

“Miss Kyle,” Damian said, not looking up at the woman.

Selina took a nervous breath and dove in, “Hello, Damian.”

“The first editions are on the top shelf,” Damian said, pointing to his right, “The Gutenberg Bible is on loan to the Gotham Museum, though.”

Selina smiled at the remark. It was just about exactly what she expected Damian to say, at this point. “I’ve never been a religious person. Religious relics have a very narrow market, and they’re too easy to trace. I never focused on them.”

“At least be kind enough to leave a list of what you’re stealing,” Damian said, “for the insurance claim.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not here to steal anything?”

“You show up at odd times,” Damian said, “What else am I supposed to think?”

Selina stared at the back of Damian’s head, “Didn’t Bruce tell you that he asked me over for dinner tonight?”

“He did,” Damian said, turning a page in his book.

“Well, like it or not, you’re going to have to entertain me until he gets here,” Selina said with a smile, “I got a call just after I got here. Bruce won’t be home for another two hours.”

“That wasn’t in our agreement,” Damian said dismissively.

Selina released a breath; thinking _is this what Bruce meant when he told me that Damian doesn’t want to meet me? Is he going to shut down every interaction opportunity?_

“What are you reading,” Selina asked.

“The Hound of the Baskervilles,” Damian said distractedly.

“Figures,” Selina said with a smile, “Bruce loves Sherlock Holmes. What about you?”

Damian looked up, staring out the window, away from Selina, who was still standing behind him, “What are you trying to do, other than bother me?”

“I’m trying to have a conversation, Damian,” Selina said.

Damian looked back down at his book, “Trying to ingratiate yourself to me won’t change Father’s estimation of you. He doesn’t need my approval.”

“Maybe I need your approval,” Selina said softly.

Damian didn’t respond, and Selina continued, “I’m not trying to steal anything from you, Damian.”

Damian flinched involuntarily, and Selina’s eyes widened. _Oh my god. I think I get it now. He does think I’m trying to steal something from him. He thinks I’m stealing Bruce from him. How do I convince him that isn’t true, when I want spend time with Bruce?_

“I just want us to have an understanding, Damian,” Selina said, “I just want to talk.”

“You want to talk,” Damian said flatly.

“Yes.”

“You want to understand me?”

“Yes.”

Damian stood up and walked to a bookshelf. Pulling four books off of a shelf, he walked over to Selina and handed her the tomes.

“What’s this,” Selina asked.

“You want to understand me,” Damian asked, “You want to talk? Read those. Until you do, we have nothing to talk about.”

“We can’t talk until I’ve read these,” Selina clarified.

“That’s right,” Damian said, sitting down on the couch again.

Selina smiled, “And, after I’ve read these?”

“We’ll see,” Damian said.

Selina looked at the first book and read the title, “Emails with the Devil.”

“That’s the third book,” Damian said, “You have to read them in order.”

“What’s the order,” Selina asked.

“Festival of Peril, Monastery of Doom, Emails with the Devil, The Cat Burglar’s Lament.”

“Why save that one for last,” Selina asked with a smile.

Damian rolled his eyes, “Because it’s a series, and that is the last one in the series.”

“Okay,” Selina said, walking around the couch to sit down.

“No,” Damian said, pointing to an armchair, “Over there.”

“We can’t even share the same couch,” Selina asked.

Damian looked up and met Selina’s eyes for the first time today, “If it were up to me, we wouldn’t even share the same Zip Code. I guess you’re pretty happy that it isn’t up to me.”

“Why can’t you trust me,” Selina asked, “Who hurt you, Damian?”

Damian’s eyes narrowed, and he grew a stony look, “If Father has told you anything about me, then you should be very aware to not ask me that question.”

“Because you won’t answer it?”

“Because I will,” Damian replied roughly, “And I will no longer be open to these little chats.”

Selina put the books down and asked, “Do I not need to read the books, then?”

“You might as well read them,” Damian said, standing up from the couch, “You’re going to get awfully bored sitting here alone, waiting for Father.”

Damian stalked out of the library as Selina stared at his retreating back in shock.

_Later…_

“Find something interesting?”

Selina looked up as Bruce walked across the library with a smile.

“Actually, I did,” Selina said as Bruce leaned down and kissed her.

Bruce looked at the book, “How long have you been here? You’ve made quite a dent in that book. I told you I was going to be late.”

“I was already here when you called,” Selina said.

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

“I saw Alfred,” Selina said, “and Damian.”

Bruce cringed, “How did that go?”

“I thought I found an opening, to talk to him,” Selina said, “That door got shut in my face pretty quick. It sounded like he wanted to talk, too. I think I pushed him too hard, too fast.”

“He wanted to talk,” Bruce asked.

“I think so,” Selina said, “I told him that I wanted to talk, to come to an understanding. I don’t think he quite understood, though. He asked if I wanted to understand _him_. That wasn’t what I had been asking, but it was more than I was looking for. He said, if I read these books, we’d have something to talk about.”

Bruce picked up one of the books and stared at the cover introspectively. “Alfred’s books,” Bruce mumbled.

“Why do you think he shut the door on you,” Bruce asked, “or, did he literally slam a door in your face? He’s done that before.”

Selina sighed, “I tried to push things too fast. I asked him a couple questions. I don’t know which one set him off. I asked him why he can’t trust me, and who hurt him so much that he can’t trust me.”

Bruce sucked in a breath and cringed. Selina shook her head, “The second one, then?”

Bruce nodded, “His mother hurt him.”

“And I’m a woman, interested in his father,” Selina said, “I get it.”

Bruce released a breath, “It’s a good bet that he’s not going to join us for dinner now.”

“Maybe,” Selina said, “but I think I got a little insight into him today. Something he probably didn’t mean to show.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“He doesn’t really care if I steal _from_ you,” Selina said, “He’s very concerned that I’m going to steal _you_ from _him_.”

“That’s…very interesting,” Bruce said thoughtfully, “Is that in your plans?”

“If I was, I doubt I’d be able to get away with it,” Selina said.

“I’m sure I mentioned this before,” Bruce said, “but try not to bring up conversation topics that are going to discuss his pre-Gotham past. He’ll shut down for sure. Are you ready for dinner?”

“I was ready two hours ago,” Selina said with a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I told you, it was unavoidable. You didn’t have to get here so early.”

Bruce and Selina entered the dining room half a minute ahead of Alfred. “Good evening, Master Bruce.”

“Hi, Alfred,” Bruce said, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Master Damian informed me of your later arrival time,” Alfred said.

“Did he eat already,” Bruce asked.

Damian walked in from the kitchen, carrying plates for Alfred, “You know I don’t make extra work for Alfred, if I don’t have to, Father.”

Bruce smiled at Damian, then made a show of hugging the teen, once Damian had set the plates down.

“You doing okay, Kiddo,” Bruce asked softly.

“I suppose so,” Damian said as he took a seat at the table.

Remembering the couch earlier, Selina sat across the table from Damian, instead of next to him.

“How was your meeting, Father?”

Bruce shook his head and sighed, “Stressful. We got hit with a surprise OSHA audit today.”

Damian smirked, “It’s not my fault, this time.”

“Why would it be your fault,” Selina asked in a confused tone.

Bruce smiled, “A couple years ago, I had to find a way to keep Damian busy during the summer. I put him to work in the mail room. A month later, we got hit by another audit, looking into reports of an employee working off the books. They didn’t end up finding Damian, but he was the cause of the audit.”

Damian glanced over at Bruce, “Is that why I haven’t been back to work? You don’t want me to be the cause of another investigation?”

“If you remember, you didn’t take it too well when we found out the truth,” Bruce said.

“No, I didn’t,” Damian agreed.

“You broke your ankle last summer, and spent a good portion of the summer in a cast,” Bruce said.

“Right,” Damian said, “and we had…other things going on.”

“And, this is still April,” Bruce said, “If everything hadn’t happened in January, you’d still be in school.”

“What happ…”

“Please don’t finish that question, Selina,” Bruce interrupted.

Damian sighed, “An unintended death while on patrol. It, um…I…”

“Stop, Damian,” Selina said, “I’m sorry I asked. I don’t need to know, if it’s going to have you sounding like that.”

“Thank you,” Damian said softly.

Dinner turned into a much quieter affair that Selina had hoped. Bruce tried to assure her with his eyes that this was normal behavior for Damian. He wasn’t sure if the message got through.

As soon as Alfred cleared the plates from the table, Damian stood and said, “Excuse me, Father. I have a headache. I’m going to lay down.”

Bruce tried to hide his disappointment. He thought dinner had gone well, and had hoped to encourage a conversation between Damian and Selina. “Okay. Feel better, Damian.”

Damian nodded once,” Thank you, Father. Miss Kyle.”

“Good night, Damian,” Selina said, “Oh, Damian. What are the borrowing rules for the library?”

Damian seemed surprised that Selina asked that. “Just bring them back when you’re done.”

“Then we’ll have something to talk about?”

“We’ll see,” Damian said, leaving the dining room.

Selina released a large, nervous breath once she thought Damian was far enough away from the room, before asking Bruce, “Are you going to try to tell me that was normal behavior?”

“For him, that was,” Bruce said, “That was actually pretty good, for him. I guess it’s something we all have gotten used to. Damian doesn’t talk at meals. It’s not just you. He will barely even talk to his girlfriend at meals. It’s probably something his mother beat into him. It’s better to be seen and not heard. That kind of thing.”

“I don’t know if I can get used to that,” Selina said.

“You two still don’t know each other,” Bruce said, “The fact that he stayed for dinner at all is good. With what you told me in the library, I didn’t expect to see him until tomorrow morning.”

Selina looked uncomfortable when she asked, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but have you considered getting him some therapy?”

Bruce took a breath, “He’s already in therapy. He’s actually improved a lot since he started. He’s going through a lot right now. We just have to be patient with him. He’ll come around.”

“Why would he want me to read those books before we can talk,” Selina asked.

Bruce smiled, “Those are very special books. They have deep meaning to the family. I think it’s a very good sign, that he wants you to read them.”

“What’s the story,” Selina asked.

“Read them,” Bruce said, “They have to be experienced first-hand. Then, I’ll tell you the story, and you and Damian can talk.”

“They’re awfully thick,” Selina said, “Are you sure he just doesn’t want to talk to me for a long time?”

“If he didn’t show up to dinner tonight, I would think that,” Bruce said, “Now, I think he’s just being cautious.”

“Well, I should go,” Selina said, “I have a job interview in the morning.”

“That Security Consultant job you told me about,” Bruce asked.

Selina nodded, “That’s the one. Probably the only job I’ll find where my record will work in my favor.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Bruce said, kissing Selina before she walked out of the front door. Bruce was very happy that she took the books with her.

_Upstairs…_

Bruce gently opened Damian’s bedroom door a crack, and was surprised that the room was dark. Bruce pushed the door open a little more, and found Damian lying in bed. The teen was laying on his side, facing away from the door. The light from the hallway fell on the teen, and Damian gave a groggy start.

Lifting his head, Damian turned to look at the door. “Father?”

_He sounds off._ “You really had a headache,” Bruce asked softly.

Damian put his head down again and said, “Yes, I really have a headache.”

Bruce sighed as he stepped into the room and closed the door, to darken the room again. “I’m sorry, son. I thought you just ran away, to get away from Selina.”

“That was part of it,” Damian mumbled, “Would you please discuss acceptable and unacceptable conversation topics with Miss Kyle?”

Bruce cringed, “I did, after dinner. Speaking of dinner, thank you for showing up. I honestly didn’t think you would.”

“I was hungry,” Damian mumbled, “If I’m to be expected to entertain your friend, could I please be given some advance notice?”

Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed, “I told you about the audit. I thought I’d be home much earlier than I was.”

The room fell silent until Bruce sighed, a minute later, “I will try to give you advance notice. I’ll also let you know when she’s spending the night. However, I don’t want you using that advanced notice to find other plans and run away. I really want you two to be able to get along.”

Damian rolled over and laid on his back, “Why? You two have been together for a couple weeks now, right? Isn’t this right about the time when you get bored and start looking to end things? If she’s going to be gone in another week, what’s the point?”

Bruce cringed at the question, “That hurt, Damian.”

“It’s your pattern,” Damian said, “Just like hers is thievery.”

“And like yours, apparently, is pushing people away, so you don’t have to deal with anything that might be slightly painful or uncomfortable.”

Damian looked up with wide eyes and whispered, “Are we really going to do this, Father?”

“That’s up to you, son,” Bruce said.

Damian released a breath, “So, the only choices I’m being given are to accept her, or to get ready for a prolonged argument until I turn eighteen?”

Bruce exhaled through his nose, “Damian, not everything is black and white. There is room for gray areas. It doesn’t have to be one or the other. All I’m saying is give her a chance.”

“Are you really serious,” Damian asked.

Bruce was ready to shout that, of course, he was serious, but the tone in Damian’s question stalled his rebuttal. “Am I really serious about you giving Selina a chance?”

“Are you really serious about Miss Kyle,” Damian clarified.

“Prison changed her,” Bruce said, “She’s not the same person from Catwoman’s file. Yes, I’m serious about her.”

“Don’t you think it’s all a little sudden,” Damian asked, “I mean, it’s only been two weeks, right Father? It took me two months to decide to join my training group, and that is not nearly as big a decision as the one you’re proposing.”

Bruce smirked, “Yes, but it took you all of twelve seconds to decide you want to spend the rest of your life with Robin. That decision is on par with the one I’m considering.”

Damian didn’t have an answer for that, so he just shrugged.

“I’ve known Selina since I was your age,” Bruce said.

“Then, why weren’t you involved sooner,” Damian asked.

“We were,” Bruce said, “Like I told you, we’ve dated on and off for years.”

“Was she always a criminal,” Damian asked.

“She’s had a hard life,” Bruce said, “She didn’t have the advantages of growing up here. She got a start a lot like Jason did.”

Damian smirked, “Did you catch her trying to steal the wheels from the Batmobile, too?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “No.”

Damian yawned, and Bruce reached out and ran his fingers through Damian’s hair. “Tired, Kiddo?”

Damian nodded gently, “Yeah. This headache doesn’t want to go away.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep, then,” Bruce said, “One thing, though. Will you at least consider having a normal conversation with Selina? She really does want to get to know you.”

“I told her what she needs to do to make that happen,” Damian said.

Bruce smiled, “Why Alfred’s books?”

“Because they’re long,” Damian said, “and it will give me time to think.”

“Think about what,” Bruce asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Whether she’s really serious about being around,” Damian said, “and if I really want to get to know her. I’m still convinced that the next heist we respond to will be her doing.”

Bruce sighed, “Sleep on it, Kiddo. Feel better.”

Damian didn’t feel better. The headache turned into the beginnings of a cold, which kept Damian confined to his room for the next four days.

Arriving home from work Monday afternoon, Bruce was surprised to find Damian’s bedroom door open. Bruce stuck his head into the room and smiled at the sight of Damian sitting at his desk, drawing.

“Hey, Kiddo. Are you feeling better?”

Damian glanced over and gave a small smile, “I was feeling better yesterday. Alfred convinced me to give it another day. I feel fine, now.”

Bruce had been walking over to the desk while Damian had been talking. He kissed the top of the boy’s head, then stared in confusion at what Damian had been drawing.

“What’s that, son?”

“I was designing a training scenario for my team,” Damian said.

“Really,” Bruce asked interestedly, “What is it?”

“An obstacle course,” Damian said, “It’s nothing they can’t handle.”

“That looks awfully intricate,” Bruce said, “Where did you come up with the idea?”

“From Jason, of all places,” Damian said, “He introduced me to a TV show called American Ninja Warrior, where people run these obstacle courses. The designs on the show look terribly easy, so I thought I’d design something more in line with real training.”

“Did you go through ninja training with Talia,” Bruce asked with a smile.

Damian rolled his eyes, “Please, Father. Ninja were barely a warm-up for Assassins. Even Jai and Irey could take down a Ninja.”

“Is this all conceptual, or are you hoping to actually build this,” Bruce asked, gesturing to the drawing.

Damian looked up, “Build it, of course.”

“Will this fit on the Training Level of Mount Justice,” Bruce asked.

“No, the ceilings are too low,” Damian said, shaking his head, “We’re putting this in the back yard.”

Bruce stared silently at Damian for half a minute before asking, “Were you planning on asking me for permission before looking for a construction company?”

“Todd said that if I designed the course, he’d take care of asking you.”

“When did he tell you that?”

“When we got back from my mission to Metropolis,” Damian said, “I take it he hasn’t spoken with you yet?”

“Where did you plan on putting this,” Bruce asked.

“I was thinking of putting it out near Batcow’s stables.”

Bruce thought for a second, “That would be hidden from view of the house. I’ll think about it. You said it’s a TV show. Why don’t you just apply to go on the show, if you want to play around on the course?”

Damian looked down, “I can’t. I looked into it, and the show rules state that competitors have to be eighteen to try out.”

Bruce smiled, “Something else to look forward to, then.”

Damian pushed his chair back from his desk, “I think Robin only wants me looking forward to one thing about turning eighteen.”

“Really,” Bruce asked, “I figured you were the more excited one of the couple.”

Damian shook his head, “No, we both want this.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Bruce said.

Damian looked up, a little nervously, “Um, are you busy tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is Tuesday,” Bruce said, “I have to work.”

“Oh, right,” Damian said, looking down again.

“What’s up, Kiddo?”

“I got a call earlier,” Damian said, “Robin’s birthday presents are ready to be picked up. I was going to have Alfred take me tomorrow, but I think I’d like you to take me.”

Bruce released a breath, “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Damian nodded, “Yes, it is.”

“You know, I think I might be able to work that out,” Bruce said, “I’ve got late meetings tomorrow, and I was going to go in a little later. I can take you before I go in to work.”

“Thank you, Father,” Damian said, “If it makes it easier on you, I can go to work with you tomorrow, so you don’t have to drive me home before going to work.”

Bruce shook his head, “Nope.”

“Why not,” Damian asked.

“I’m not driving,” Bruce said, “You are.”

Damian gasped deeply, and Bruce said, “You need to practice, so you can pass your driving test in October.”

“Can we take the Lamborghini tomorrow,” Damian asked hopefully.

Bruce smiled and ruffled Damian’s hair, “Why don’t we stick with the Range Rover for now. Don’t we have a lot of stuff to pick up tomorrow?”

“I guess so,” Damian said.

Bruce looked down, “I know you want to do Robin’s birthday up big, and I support that, but don’t you think you’re overdoing things a bit?”

“No, I don’t,” Damian said, “This one has to be big.”

“Have you even talked to her parents about what you’re planning?”

Damian shrugged, “We’ve talked about some of it. Enough that they’re onboard with at least the first half. I haven’t talked to them about the big surprise yet, though. I want to do that in person.”

“I want you to tell me the truth,” Bruce said, “How much have you spent on all these preparations? Can I help you with any of this?”

“You’re already paying for the tickets,” Damian said as he pulled a box out of a drawer in his desk.

Bruce had seen this box many times, and was very familiar with both the box and its contents. When Bruce gave Damian his monthly allowance, almost all of it went into this box. The last time Bruce had seen the box, it had been bursting with cash.

Today, Bruce gasped at the sight when Damian took the lid off of the box. Damian pulled out a neatly hand-written balance sheet and consulted his figures as Bruce tried to count what was in the box. Bruce shook his head at the box, which now only contained two twenties, three ones, and a handful of loose change.

Damian looked up and said, “Just over eleven thousand dollars.”

“I guess that shows just how serious you are about this,” Bruce said, making a mental note to slip a little extra into the box when Damian wasn’t looking.

“Robin is worth it,” Damian stated authoritatively, “Everything I have, and more.”

“I understand, Kiddo,” Bruce said, “She’s good for you. I’m just going to miss you when you turn eighteen.”

Damian cocked his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Bruce shrugged, “I just figured you’d move into her dorm room and wait for her to graduate.”

“Won’t that be a bit of a commute,” Damian asked, “Won’t I be working for Wayne Enterprises then?”

“If you want to, we’ll find a position for you.”

Damian stared off into the distance at the thought Bruce had just put into his head. “Move out?”

“Don’t you and Robin want your own place,” Bruce asked.

“We do, I guess,” Damian said distractedly, “I had a dream once where we moved to the third floor, but I never considered…I never thought about moving out.”

“Maybe you should think about it,” Bruce said.

Damian looked down, “I guess I haven’t thought everything through completely.”

“You have time, Kiddo,” Bruce said, “Listen. Selina…”

Damian’s head snapped up, and he gave Bruce a sharp glare.

Bruce continued, “Selina isn’t going to be around for a few days. How about we have that talk we’ve been putting off?”

Damian’s look softened, “Oh. Yeah. I guess that is long overdue.”

“Let’s be early for dinner, for once,” Bruce said, motioning to the door.

Father and son sat at the dining room table, and Bruce asked, “So, how can I help you? What can I tell you to make you believe that Selina is a person worth knowing?”

Damian thought for a minute before asking, “Why hasn’t she been around before?”

“She has,” Bruce said, “Years ago. She would pop in and out over the years. You’re asking why she hasn’t been around during your time here, though, right?”

“Right,” Damian nodded.

Bruce took a breath, “Roughly six years ago, Selina grew tired. She had lived on the run for years, with numerous charges pending against her. It wore on her. She contacted a Federal Prosecutor and struck a deal. If she could serve her time concurrently, instead of consecutively, she would turn herself in without a fight.”

“A major criminal like Catwoman, and they went for that,” Damian asked.

Bruce shook his head, “Believe it or not, for as prolific as her criminal career was, most of her charges were misdemeanors. She didn’t have any violent charges against her. As a thief, she knew what she could and couldn’t get away with.”

Damian eyed his father, “You never filed charges against her?”

“No, I didn’t,” Bruce said.

“Why not,” Daman asked.

“Could you file charges against Robin,” Bruce asked back.

Damian shook his head, “But you said that Miss Kyle _isn’t_ your Robin. Robin has never had an ulterior motive to be around me.”

“Could you, though,” Bruce persisted.

Damian looked down, “No, I couldn’t.”

“Because you love her, and trust her, and see the good in what she does.”

Damian looked up again, “Being the victim of a confidence scheme has a good side?”

Bruce smiled at the question, “Frankly, no. Selina did apologize to me the next time I saw her, though.”

“How long after the fact was that,” Damian asked.

“Almost a year,” Bruce admitted.

Damian shook his head, “I just don’t get it, Father. Why do you want to defend someone with as big a file in the Bat Computer as Miss Kyle? Why do you want her around? Why do you let her come and go and hurt you, over and over again?”

_I don’t think he meant to say that last part out loud,_ Bruce thought. _Maybe Selina was right? Maybe he doesn’t want to get to know her, so he doesn’t get hurt if something happens and Selina ends up leaving again?_

Bruce leaned forward and said gently, “Selina isn’t the only person I love with a large file in the computer. Your file is almost as long as hers.”

Damian looked a bit upset at the news. He knew Bruce kept files on him, and on all of the past Robins. He had never read any of them. “Do I come off as poorly in my file as Miss Kyle comes across in hers?”

“It’s gotten better over the years,” Bruce admitted, “You didn’t exactly go out of your way to make a good impression when we first met.”

Damian eyed his Father, thinking _he’s trying to make a parallel argument. I didn’t make a good impression then, just like he thinks I’m not making a good impression now. She isn’t exactly making a good impression on me, either._

“I know what you’re trying to do, Father,” Damian said quietly.

“I don’t think you do,” Bruce said, “It’s not some drastic plot. I just want you to admit that people can change. Even career criminals.”

Damian released a breath, “I suppose, Father.”

“Look, I want you to forget Selina’s file,” Bruce said, “I want you to get to know the person behind the file. Selina is different from Catwoman, the same way that you are different from Damian Al-Ghul.”

Damian looked down, “You still didn’t answer my question, Father. Why do you want her around? Is it just physical? If it’s that, then I can understand. She is not unattractive, for an older woman.”

Bruce smirked, “That’s right, you go for older women.”

Damian recoiled from the remark, “Not _that_ old, Father. Any older than Robin is too much. I’m talking age gap, not physical age.”

“I know,” Bruce said with a nod, “It’s not just physical, but I do enjoy that part. I have a lot of the same things in common with Selina that you do with Robin. We enjoy each other’s company. We can have long, interesting conversations. We genuinely care about each other. Yes, Selina has stolen from me in the past, and she has left in the past, but none of it was ever done to hurt me. We even went to the same school, like you and Robin.”

Damian looked up in surprise, “Miss Kyle went to the Warrington School?”

“That’s where we met,” Bruce said, “She got in on a scholarship, which she lost when her parents died. She got in with a bad crowd after that, and Catwoman was born.”

“You didn’t stop her,” Damian asked.

“I tried,” Bruce said, “I really did. We were just at different points in our lives, and I couldn’t convince her to stop then. I’ve tried every time we’ve met since then. That, and a five-year prison sentence, seem to have done the trick.”

“I didn’t know that you and Miss Kyle went back that far.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know,” Bruce said, “because you’re letting yourself be blinded by her Catwoman file. If you would give her a chance, a real chance, you might like her.”

Bruce took a breath, hoping he was about to do the right thing, then said seriously, “I’ll make you a deal. Talk to Selina. You will like her; I can already see it. If you talk to her, and give her a chance, and it doesn’t work out, then I won’t push her on you anymore. You have to give it a real chance, though. If you talk to her, and can look me in the eye and honestly tell me that you still don’t trust her or still don’t feel like you two can get along, then I will accept that and move on.”

Damian’s eyes widened in shock, and he asked quietly, “You would stop seeing Miss Kyle, if I told you that we can’t get past her history?”

“I didn’t say that,” Bruce said, “but I would acknowledge that you tried, and it didn’t work, and I wouldn’t force you to spend time around her anymore. Can you do that? Can you give it an honest try?”

Damian thought hard for a long minute before giving a single nod, “I can give her one last chance.”

_The Next Night…_

“Are you alright, Robin?”

The teenaged vigilante grumbled, “I’ll be fine, Batman.”

Batman and Robin had been asked to gather information on a car theft ring, to see if they were an independent group, or were working with another gang in the city. On their way to the location, they came across a robbery in progress. A man had stopped his car on the side of the road, to fix a flat tire. Ten local gang members decided to help him out, by beating him up and robbing him of everything he had. Batman and Robin showed up, and the gang split in two groups. The first group, of four gang members, stuck around and continued to stomp on the unconscious motorist. The second group, of the remaining six gangsters, ran with whatever they could carry. Batman stopped to help the motorist, while Robin chased the fleeing criminals. When they realized that they were only being chased by Robin, the gang members stopped to fight. Secretly, that was what Robin wanted.

Unfortunately, some of the gang members were better fighters than Robin thought they’d be. Robin still won the fight, and knocked out the gang, but he got hit far more than he anticipated, and he would definitely feel it tomorrow.

The gang was on their way to jail, but Robin viewed the encounter as a failure.

Robin was fuming as he sat perched on a rooftop next to Batman as the Dark Knight observed the suspected gang meeting point.

“Are you observing, or are you brooding,” Batman asked.

Robin glared shortly at Batman before growling, “You know why I’m angry.”

“Because you stopped the gang from escaping?”

“I’m better than this, Batman,” Robin said, “I haven’t had a competitive fight in a long time. I’m rustier than I should be.”

“Don’t you cover fighting with your team,” Batman asked.

“I can’t fight with my team,” Robin said, “I’d end up hurting them. I don’t want to do that. I’d have to hold back too much for it to be a good training. I need to fight with someone like you, or Superman, or Hood, to give me a good workout.”

Batman regarded his son for a long second, “I didn’t know you thought of your brother that way.”

“He’s an asshole,” Robin said, “but he is also a good fighter.”

Batman almost gave a smirk, “I’m sure he’d enjoy a good fight. You two can work something out later. For now, observe the area for anything out of the ordinary.”

The Dynamic Duo fell silent for the next ten minutes, until Robin growled.

“Robin?”

“What…the…hell? I knew it. I goddamn knew it. I was right.”

“Right about what, Robin,” Batman asked.

Robin turned to stare at Batman and asked, “How do you explain this, Father? You told me that this wouldn’t happen, and now it has.”

“What are you talking about, Robin?”

Robin took a sharp breath, “Across the street, two o’clock, southwest corner of the rooftop.”

Batman looked where Robin indicated and gasped. On the rooftop, he found Catwoman, watching the Dynamic Duo through binoculars.

“Go ahead, Father,” Robin said, “Defend this. Convince me how trustworthy she is now. Explain to me how much she’s changed. Tell me that she’s given up her old ways.”

“This looks bad, Robin,” Batman said, “but I’m sure there’s an explanation for this.”

“There is,” Robin said, “I was right. She’s using you. Every single entry in her file ends this way. She _conned_ you, Father.”

Batman sighed, knowing there was no way his son would believe any explanation he could come up with now. “This can’t be what it seems, Robin. Why don’t you go over there and ask her, if you think you can catch her. She gives a good chase.”

Robin stood and said, “I underestimated you, Father. You obviously don’t care about her safety, if you’re letting me off the leash to handle this.”

Robin walked away, but stopped in the middle of the roof and said, “Oh, that chance you wanted me to give her, Father? This was it. It’s gone, now.”

Across the street, Catwoman watched Robin walk away from Batman. _Well, they saw me. I’m surprised that Bruce would send Damian to come for me. Maybe he thinks the two of us can bond over a chase, like I did with the other boys. I’ve got a couple minutes before he gets here. Should I get ready to run?_

Catwoman didn’t have as long as she thought. While she watched Batman, Robin slipped silently up behind her.

“I told you that you’d prove me right,” Robin said from very close behind Catwoman.

The woman gasped in shock, “Damian!”

“Robin,” he growled, “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done this. I told Father that you couldn’t be trusted.”

“Robin, this isn’t what it looks like,” Catwoman said.

“Really? Because it looks like I was right,” Robin said, “You know, Father almost had me convinced. He begged me to give you another chance. He almost had me convinced that you’d changed. It’s a good thing we found out your true colors now.”

“Okay, you caught me,” Catwoman said, “Let’s get Batman over here, so we can explain everything and get this over with.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Robin said, “Didn’t I tell you that I’m always studying? Always researching? Do you want to know what I researched yesterday? It was your plea agreement. You are in violation of your parole, Catwoman.”

Catwoman nodded, “Technically, yes, but I…”

“But nothing,” Robin interrupted, “You’ve been watching us, so you saw that I didn’t come directly here. I went to the car and called the Commissioner.”

“You did what,” Catwoman almost shouted.

Robin continued, “He’s probably called your parole officer by now. The Police should be here in about ten minutes.”

“I can’t believe you, Robin.”

Robin stared expressionlessly at Catwoman, “I’m a crime fighter. We catch criminals. You can’t run from me; I’ll catch you. You can’t fight me; you’ll lose. The only way out of this is to either give up, or take the coward’s way out.”

“What’s that,” Catwoman asked.

Robin leaned over and looked over the side of the building, “It’s fourteen floors down to the ground. As a cat, you might land on your feet, but it will be the last thing you do.”

“You can’t be serious, Robin,” Catwoman asked nervously.

Robin pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his utility belt and said, “Haven’t you figured it out by now? I’m always serious. Turn around.”

“No,” Catwoman said, “Batman won’t allow this.”

“It’s out of his hands, now,” Robin said, “If he wanted this to go differently, he would have handled it himself, instead of sending me. He didn’t come to protect you from me, and the police have already been called. They know who they are coming to pick up. If you run, they will find you.”

“You hate me this much, Robin,” Catwoman asked in a sadly quiet voice.

“My goal in life is to defend my family, from all threats,” Robin said softly, “You are a threat. Even if Father can’t see it, I can. I told you this would happen. Now, turn around, or I will consider you a hostile threat, and take appropriate actions.”

Robin walked towards Catwoman, and she found herself shaking and scared of what the teen might actually be capable of doing to her.

“Okay, okay. I’ll turn around. You can’t turn me over to the police, though. I know too much.”

“I don’t make deals with criminals,” Robin growled, “Blackmail doesn’t scare me, but it tells me a lot about you.”

Robin grabbed Catwoman’s arm tightly, spun her around roughly, and shackled her wrists together.

Catwoman was scared of the teen, but couldn’t stop herself from commenting, “Not even going to search me? Even Tim was smart enough to do that.”

“I told you,” Robin said, not falling for the taunt, “Security measures have been improved since the last time you were here. Those lockpicks up your sleeve are useless against those cuffs. You can’t pick them. No one can. Father and I designed them specifically with people like you in mind.”

Robin pulled a small remote out of his belt and pressed a button. The cuffs gave a soft beep, and Robin said, “Go ahead, try to get out of them. You won’t like how it turns out.”

Catwoman shrugged, then reached up for the cuffs, and her lockpicks. She then gave a startled cry of pain as the cuffs sent an electric shock through her wrists.

“I warned you,” Robin said, “Those cuffs are magnetically locked, tamper-proof, and armed with a deterrent system. They’re not coming off until I say so.”

Catwoman sighed, trying not to move her wrists, as she didn’t know what the trigger was for the shocks, “Fine. What do you want, Robin?”

“First blackmail, now bribery,” Robin asked, then shook his head, “Do you really think I can be bought? Well, I can. The problem is, you don’t have anything I want.”

“You don’t know that,” Catwoman said, “Tell me, what do you want?”

Robin tried to meet Catwoman’s eyes and said, “Leave Gotham, and never return. Never contact Father again. Don’t even say goodbye. Fade from memory. That’s my price to let you go and turn my back.”

“Now who’s the one turning to blackmail,” Catwoman asked.

“Who’s the one in the handcuffs,” Robin shot back, “Who’s the one with the guaranteed trip back to Federal prison?”

“Let’s talk to B,” Catwoman said, “I’m sure he can come up with a better deal for us.”

Robin snarled, “Are you trying to make my Father complicit in your crimes? How dare you. Remember who you’re dealing with here. Also remember that, if I decide that sending you back to prison will be too much trouble for me, I can throw you off of this rooftop and make it look like a suicide.”

Catwoman gasped, “You would do that?”

Robin slowly walked towards Catwoman. Catwoman backed away from the teen, trembling, until she ran into the wall separating her from a long drop.

“It would be the easiest thing in the world,” Robin said silkily.

“Robin,” Batman called as he approached the pair.

Catwoman looked over Robin’s shoulder and called frantically, “Batman, thank god. You’ve got to help me. He’s crazy.”

“What’s going on, Robin,” Batman asked.

Not turning to look at the man, Robin said, “I’m doing what you told me to do, Batman. I’m taking care of our problem.”

“Taking care of a problem,” Catwoman repeated incredulously, “He was going to throw me off the roof!”

“He wasn’t going to throw you off the roof, Cat,” Batman said.

Catwoman looked back at Robin, “He said he’d make it look like a suicide.”

“If you wanted this handled differently, Father,” Robin said, “You should have given me clearer instructions than ‘take care of this’.”

“I wanted you two to talk,” Batman said, “Did you two talk about anything?”

“Her plea agreement,” Robin said, “and the fact that she’s in violation of it. I read it yesterday. It’s a public document. Wearing a Catwoman costume, even for Halloween, is a violation of her agreement, calling for an immediate revocation of her deal, the reinstatement of all of her original charges, even the ones that were dismissed with the deal, and the addition of new, felony charges. If I did the math right, which I did, she’s looking at a minimum of fifteen years in Federal Prison for this little outing tonight.”

Batman looked over at Catwoman in shock, “Why would you risk that? You swore to me that you wouldn’t do this, that this time was different. I trusted you, Cat.”

“I wasn’t stealing anything,” Catwoman said, “I was following you two. I wanted to see what this was like from the other side, and watch you two work together. I hoped it would give us something to talk about, Robin.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me, Cat,” Batman said, “I would have taken you out.”

“You’re falling for it again, Father,” Robin cried out, “How many times does she have to prove that she can’t be trusted?”

“Robin, this isn’t what…”

Robin interrupted, “This isn’t what I think it is? No, Father. This is _exactly_ what I think it is. I’ve been telling you this for _weeks_. If you don’t believe me, just look at her. A month out of prison, and she’s back on the streets, in her criminal uniform. You can’t tell me I’m wrong when the evidence is literally standing right in front of you.”

Batman stared at Catwoman and said, “He’s got a point. I’ve dismissed a lot of what he’s said over the past weeks, but this is incontrovertible evidence. So, what do we do now?”

Catwoman glared at Robin, “He said he’s already taken the next steps. The police should be here any time now.”

Batman turned to Robin, “You called the police?”

Robin let the tense silence hang in the air for several long seconds before saying, “No, I didn’t. I told you that to see your true nature, Catwoman, and you let it show.”

Catwoman gasped, then all three of the rooftop’s occupants cringed as squealing brakes and bending metal and shattering glass split the night. A block away, a massive car crash had just occurred.

“You didn’t call the police,” Catwoman asked.

“No,” Robin said, “They would have been here by now, if I had. You believed it, and showed me who you really are.”

“Robin, take the cuffs off,” Batman said.

“Are you sure about that, Father?”

“Yes,” Batman said, “This has gone on long enough.”

Robin pulled the remote control from his belt, then stopped and turned to Batman, “Okay, but before I do, I’m going to tell you what happened up here tonight. When I first cuffed her, she told me that I can’t turn her over to the police because she knows too much.”

Catwoman blushed and said softly, “I did say that.”

“She was willing to sell you out, and all of us out, to save herself,” Robin said, “When blackmail didn’t work, she tried bribery.”

Catwoman nodded, “I did that, too.”

“I named my terms, and she refused to meet them. Instead, she said she would try to get you to bribe me to let her go.”

“I said that, too,” Catwoman admitted.

Robin looked back at Catwoman, then up at Batman’s face, “She has proven time and time again that she can’t be trusted. She just admitted that she is only in this for herself. She will throw you under the bus to save herself.” Robin fell silent for a long second, then sighed, “And you’re still not going to see reason. Do you still want me to uncuff her?”

Batman took a breath, then said, “Yes, I do. I’ll handle this, Robin. Why don’t you go check on that accident? It sounded bad.”

Robin looked disappointed as he said, “I expect you to abide by our agreement, Father. This has more than proven that we are incompatible.”

Batman nodded sadly, “I don’t like it, but I’ll abide by it. You don’t have to deal with Selina anymore.”

Catwoman gasped as Robin removed the handcuffs.

Robin looked just as sad as he pulled a grapnel gun from his belt. “I hope you know what you’ve done, Father. I hope you can live with your decision.”

Catwoman rubbed her wrists as she said, “All he did was stop our argument.”

“No,” Robin said bitterly, “He chose you over us. He finally saw you for who you truly are, possibly for the first time. He saw you, and he still chose you over his family.”

Catwoman gasped at the explanation as Robin jumped off of the rooftop and swung across the street.

Catwoman turned back to Batman with her jaw hanging, “Is that what really just happened?”

Batman closed his eyes under his cowl, “Why did you do this, Sel? Why?”

“I wanted to understand you two.”

“And you thought you could hide from the both of us?”

Catwoman smirked, “I’ve been following you two for three days. You two didn’t spot me until tonight.”

“He was looking for any way to prove that you hadn’t changed,” Batman said, “You had to hand it to him? Tim warned you to not let him find you on patrol. He might not have called the police this time, but if I hadn’t been here, he would have. The only good thing that came out of tonight is that you didn’t run. He doesn’t go easy on people who run.”

_That was going easy,_ Catwoman thought to herself, _I thought he was going to kill me._ Catwoman looked up and asked, “Are you really going to let him ignore me? Let him ‘not deal with me’?”

“I don’t have a choice now,” Batman snapped, “I had him ready to give you a chance. I talked him into sitting down and having a real conversation with you. To get him interested, and to show him how serious I am, I told him that I wouldn’t force him to be around you if it didn’t work out. I had no intention of going through with it, because I knew you would win him over, as long as something like tonight didn’t happen. In his mind, you blew your last chance.”

Catwoman was shocked, “What’s he going to do? Lock himself in his room whenever I’m over?”

“For a start,” Batman said, “Knowing him, he will demand a schedule of our activities. He’s also going to be watching for instances of me choosing you over him. Selina, this has the potential to seriously damage my relationship with my son.”

“B, I’m sorry,” Catwoman said, “I didn’t think this would end up like this.”

The comm beeped in Batman’s ear, and he held up a hand to stop Catwoman from talking for a second. Robin’s harried voice came through the speaker, “Batman, get over here. I need you. This accident is serious.”

“On my way, Robin,” Batman said.

Batman looked at Catwoman and said, “I don’t know how to fix this, Sel. We’ll talk about this later.”

Batman ran through an alley to appear near Robin, and he had to agree with the Boy Wonder’s assessment. The accident looked serious.

A city bus had broadsided a pick-up truck. The truck was bent in half, and had been pushed fifty feet down the road, if the skid marks all belonged to the truck. The front of the bus was completely smashed, and the engine, at the rear of the bus, was on fire.

“Let’s go, Robin,” Batman said, heading for the accident.

“I’ll take the bus,” Robin said, “You have to take the truck.”

“I’m not letting you run into a burning bus, Robin,” Batman said, “Why should I take the truck?”

Robin stopped, which caused Batman to stop, “Take a closer look, Father. That’s Todd’s truck.”

Batman’s head whipped around to look at the truck again. “Jason,” Batman whispered.

“Go, Father.”

“Be careful, son,” Batman said, running towards the truck.

Robin ran up to the door of the bus. Finding the front door hopelessly crushed, Robin moved to the middle door. He couldn’t push it open, or pull it open, but a few hard kicks started the partially stuck door to open. After his first kick, a voice inside the bus started yelling for help. It took a full minute for Robin to be able to wedge the door open. Black smoke boiled out of the top of the door as Robin entered the bus.

“If you can walk, head for the door. The bus is on fire. You have to get out.”

Four people stood and staggered towards Robin. Checking the back of the bus, where fire was now coming through the back wall, the Boy Wonder found no one.

Robin headed for the front of the bus, where he could see the driver, still in his seat. _I hope he isn’t dead._

Robin looked at the driver and found him alive and awake, but barely breathing. “Are you okay? We have to go. The bus is on fire.”

“I can’t breathe, man,” the driver said, “My side is killing me.”

Robin touched the man’s side, and he screamed in pain. “Feels like you’ve got a broken rib or two. You might have a punctured lung. What happened?”

“I don’t know,” the driver said while wincing, “I started feeling dizzy. Next thing I knew, we’d crashed.”

_Sounds like a medical problem caused the crash,_ Robin thought, _He’s probably lucky to be alive right now._

“We have to go,” Robin said, “Can you stand? I’ll get you out of here.”

Robin helped the man to his feet, and had to nearly carry him to the door. As he turned to take the man off the bus, he saw a woman in another seat. _I missed one._

“I’ll be back for you, Ma’am,” Robin said in passing, coughing as the words left his mouth. _This smoke is getting thicker. I have to hurry._

Robin and the driver left the bus, and Robin’s lip curled in a snarl. _What the hell is Catwoman still doing here?_

“Don’t just stand there; make yourself useful,” Robin yelled at the woman.

Catwoman was surprised that Robin even acknowledged her, but asked, “How?”

“Take him,” Robin said, handing the driver to Catwoman, “And them,” Robin pointed to the other survivors, “Over there,” Robin pointed down the block, “Away from the burning bus that could explode at any second.”

Robin turned to head back to the bus, and Catwoman said, “You can’t go back in there.”

“You told Batman that you followed us to see what this was like from this side,” Robin said, “This is what it’s like. There’s still a woman in there. Take them and go.”

Robin ran back to the bus, and this time checked every seat for other trapped survivors before he stopped at the panicking woman.

“I told you I’d be back, Ma’am. Can you stand?”

The woman was coughing in the smoke-filled air, “My legs are pinned.”

Robin took a look at her situation. In the crash, the woman’s seat had broken free of its mounts and slid violently forward. Robin could plainly see that both of the woman’s legs were broken just below the knee.

“I’ll get you out of here,” Robin said, “but it’s going to hurt. I’m very sorry about this.”

Robin walked behind the seat, grabbed a metal bar, and yanked for all he was worth. The seat slid backwards, but not easily. It took fifteen seconds for Robin to be able to pull the seat back enough to free the woman, and she screamed in pain the whole time.

Robin looked towards the back of the bus, and didn’t like what he saw. The fire was almost covering the door he needed to use to exit the bus. _Let’s hope my uniform is a fire-proof as Alfred says it is._

Robin unclipped his cape and draped it over the woman, “Put the hood over your face. It’s time to go.”

Robin picked up the woman, and grimaced as he saw the fire steadily advancing through the bus. His pace was slowed by the extra weight of the woman, but he moved as fast as he could.

“It’s hot, Robin,” the woman said.

“That’s because the bus is on fire,” Robin said, “Keep your face covered. We’re almost out.”

Robin turned around and backed towards the fire, keeping his body between the woman and the fire. The woman was right, it was hot.

Robin made a dive through a wall of flame to exit the bus. The woman screamed and cried as they hit the ground.

Robin uncovered the woman’s face and said, “I’m sorry about that. I told you it’d hurt, though. We’re out of the bus. We’re safe, now. Let me get you over to the other passengers.”

“Give me a minute,” the woman gasped in pain.

Robin inched them away from the burning bus, and said, “Okay. We’re fairly safe here. Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Gladys,” the woman said.

“Hello, Gladys. I’m Robin. What were you doing out tonight?”

“I was picking up my husband’s medication from the pharmacy,” she said.

“Do you still have them, or did you leave them on the bus?”

“They’re in my purse,” Gladys said, “I still have them.”

“Good,” Robin said, trying to distract the woman from her pain, “Been married long?”

“Forty-six years,” Gladys said.

“Kids?”

“Three,” Gladys said, “Eight grandbabies.”

“Congratulations,” Robin said, picking up the woman again, “You’re not going to miss work for this, are you?”

“I retired ten years ago,” Gladys said.

“You don’t look nearly old enough to be retired,” Robin said.

“You trying to flatter me,” Gladys asked.

Robin smiled, “Just trying to take your mind off the fact that we just jumped out of a burning bus. You’re alive; you better not be thinking of any ‘what-ifs’.”

Robin set the woman down next to the rest of the survivors.

“I’m not,” Gladys said, “Thank you, Robin.”

“It’s my job, Gladys,” Robin said, taking his cape back.

He caught Catwoman’s eye as they both heard sirens approaching. She looked at Robin for a second before running off.

Robin walked back to the bus, to find Batman. He heard Gladys gasp, and just thought she was in pain. Later, he would find the reason for her gasp. The back of his red tunic was scorched black.

“I got everyone off the bus, Batman.”

“Good,” Batman said, “Help me with the door. I can’t get Jason out.”

Robin shook his head, “Batman, you can’t open that door. There’s a bus crashed into it.”

“I tried pulling them out through the windshield,” Batman said, a note of panic creeping into his voice, “They’re both pinned.”

“Both,” Robin asked. He looked at the passenger and gasped, “It’s Miss Warren. I didn’t know they were still dating.”

“On and off,” Batman said, “I don’t think they’re serious. Help me, Robin.”

Robin grabbed Batman’s arm, “You said it yourself. You can’t get him out. Fire Rescue is here. They have the tools to get him out. We have to go.”

“He’s my son,” Batman snarled, “I can’t leave him here.”

“It’s because he’s your son that we have to leave,” Robin said quietly, “The firefighters will get him out, and once they do, either them or the hospital will identify him. That will be followed shortly by a call to the Manor. Shouldn’t you be there to receive that call? Shouldn’t we also give Agent A a head’s-up about that call before he gets it?”

Batman looked back at the bus for the first time since he and Robin divided up responsibilities, and was surprised to find the back half of the bus engulfed in flames.

“You’re sure you got everyone out,” Batman asked.

“Yes, Batman,” Robin said while nodding.

Fire crews were pouring streams of water at the back of the bus. Batman hurried over to the captain and informed him of the trapped motorists. The Dynamic Duo stayed long enough to see a crew pull the Jaws of Life out of a truck and head for the pick-up before they reluctantly left.

On the road, on the way back to the cave, Robin stared resolutely out of the side window. The silence between the pair was tense and uncomfortable. When Batman broke the silence, the conversation wasn’t any more comfortable than the silence.

“What happened to Catwoman?”

Robin flinched at the name, “She showed her true colors again. She ran away when she heard the sirens.”

“Why did you yell at her,” Batman asked.

“She stood there and watched me evacuate the bus,” Robin said, “She didn’t think to take the passengers away from a potentially explosive situation until I told her to do it.”

“Why didn’t you do it,” Batman asked.

Robin shook his head, “There was a woman still trapped in the bus. I had to go back for her.”

“Isn’t that a bit of a turnaround for you,” Batman asked, “Half an hour ago, you were willing to lock her up and throw away the key.”

“I still am,” Robin said, “If it was Two Face who was standing there watching us, I would have yelled at him to help, too.”

“So, what now,” Batman asked, “What do we do, going forward?”

Robin shrugged, “You’re going to do what you want. You always do. I can’t stop you. Don’t expect me to be happy about it, though.”

“You’re done with Selina, then?”

“She’s dangerous, Father,” Robin said, “I wish you could see that. Your blind spot for her rivals my blind spot for Robin. The difference is, Robin will never sell us out. I can’t say the same thing for Miss Kyle.”

Batman sighed, “She did make for a bad situation tonight. Can’t you give her another chance, son?”

Robin didn’t respond; he just turned back and stared out of the window.

Batman let the silence last for a minute before asking, “You aren’t even going to say anything?”

“She isn’t worth arguing over,” Robin said, “Per our agreement, I’ve done all I plan to do.”

“Okay,” Batman said, “She’s still going to be around, though. You know Alfred only serves one dinner a night.”

Robin spoke softly as he made a concession in his mood, “If she doesn’t talk to me, I can stand a short meal at the same table…once.”

“What if I asked her to marry me,” Batman asked, “What would you do then?”

Robin closed his eyes under his mask, “Why are you pushing this, Father?”

“We still have a lot to talk about, son,” Batman said.

“I’m done talking,” Robin declared, “Trying to force her on me, after you promised not to, just shows that you really are choosing her over family.”

“Fine, last time I’ll bring her up,” Batman said, “Answer my question, though. What would you do if I proposed to Selina?”

The Batmobile stopped in the cave, and Robin got out of the car and peeled off his eye mask.

Looking at Bruce sadly, Damian said, “I would seriously consider not coming home from my trip to Alaska next month. You have a call to take, Father. I would appreciate advanced warning of at least a day when Miss Kyle is coming over from now on.”

If Bruce didn’t have to get upstairs, he would have pushed the issue. Instead, he just said, “Okay, I’ll let you know when she will be over. I’d like to talk to you more about this, just the two of us.”

Damian looked down, “We’ll see, Father.”

Bruce took a quick shower and ran upstairs, leaving Damian sitting on the bench in the locker room. Damian couldn’t tell you how long he sat there. He didn’t notice anything until Tim entered the locker room and gasped at the unexpected sight of his brother.

“Damian, are you okay?”

It took a long second before Damian looked up. “Where have you been, Tim?”

“I had a mission with the Titans,” Tim said, then smirked, “I hope you don’t mind, but we borrowed Beast Boy.”

That caught Damian’s attention, “How did he do?”

“He was great,” Tim said, “Vic thought we’d have to teach him a lot to be able to keep to keep up with us, but we didn’t.”

“I work my team hard,” Damian said, “It’s nice to know they’re learning.”

“Yes, they are,” Tim said, “I think Vic wants to steal him for the Titans.”

“We’ll see,” Damian said with a smirk.

“So, what’s wrong,” Tim asked, “Why are you down here, alone, brooding?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Damian said with a sigh.

“What happened first,” Tim asked.

“Catwoman,” Damian snarled.

“What did Selina do?”

Damian shook his head, “Not Miss Kyle. Catwoman. We found her on the streets tonight. She claimed she was following us, to see how we work. I told her that I called the police on her, because she’s in violation of her parole, and she threatened to expose all of us if she went back to jail. I explained all of this to Father, and he sided with her. He wanted me to give her a chance. Well, she blew it.”

“She’s really not so bad, Damian,” Tim said.

“She can’t be trusted,” Damian replied, “She proved it tonight. I won’t be seeing her again.”

“Damian…”

“Don’t you get it,” Damian interrupted, “Father chose her over us. What power does she hold over him, that he can’t see what’s in front of him, when it comes to her?”

“Where’s Bruce,” Tim asked, “Why aren’t you talking to him about this?”

“I tried telling him already,” Damian said, “He still thinks she is worth throwing everything away over.” Damian took a breath, trying to calm himself, “Father is upstairs, waiting to deal with our second problem of the night. We responded to an accident after arguing over Catwoman. Todd’s truck was hit by a bus while he was on his date tonight. He’s waiting for the call from the hospital.”

“Oh my god,” Tim exclaimed, “Is he okay?”

“He was alive when we left. The firemen were using the Jaws of Life to get him out of the truck.”

“Why don’t you go up and wait with him, while I get a shower,” Tim said, “I’ll be up as soon as I can.”

Tim returned to the Manor several minutes later to find Damian sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase.

“Where’s Bruce,” Tim asked.

“He left already,” Damian said, not looking up, “I guess the hospital was faster that I thought they’d be in identifying Todd and calling Father.”

“Why didn’t you go with him,” Tim asked.

Damian glanced up, “He already left by the time I got up here.”

Hearing the voices in the hall, Alfred approached his youngest charges while stuffing a handkerchief back into his robe pocket. “Are you two alright?”

Damian stood and asked, “Did the hospital call before or after we got home? Did Father make it in time to warn you of what happened?”

Alfred shook his head, “I was just hanging up the phone when your Father approached.”

Damian looked down and spoke quietly, “I’m sorry, Alfred. I tried to get him moving faster.”

“It’s not your fault, Master Damian,” Alfred said.

“It is,” Damian said sadly, “If Father and I weren’t arguing about Miss Kyle, he would have been up here earlier.”

“What did the hospital say, Alfred,” Tim asked.

“Master Jason is in serious, but stable, condition,” Alfred said, “He has a broken foot and a severe concussion. At least, he will, once he wakes up.”

“That’s not too bad, for being T-boned by a bus,” Damian said, “At least his truck didn’t catch fire, like the bus did.”

Alfred eyed the teen, “Was anyone killed in the accident, Master Damian?”

Damian shook his head, “No. I was able to get everyone out of the bus, while Father attended to Todd.”

“Very good,” Alfred said, noting the teen’s agitated state, “Now, would you care to tell me if anything other that the accident is lending to your mood tonight?”

Damian looked down, “I told you. Father and I argued about Miss Kyle.”

“And why was that, young sir?”

“Because I was right,” Damian said, “and Father refuses to admit when he’s wrong. Did you know that she is still Catwoman? Despite how much Father claimed she’s changed, we found her on a rooftop, in Catwoman’s costume. She’s dangerous, and Father refuses to acknowledge that.”

Alfred sighed, “I see, young sir. Is there anything we can do to assist with the situation?”

“Make Father see reason,” Damian said, “He chose her over us.”

“What does that mean,” Tim asked.

“Miss Kyle told me, in no uncertain terms, that she will expose us if she goes back to jail. She admitted this to Father. He still tried to convince me that she’s harmless. He sent me away, telling me he’d handle the situation. And what did he do? He let her go.”

“Was she committing a crime,” Tim asked.

“Her parole violations alone would net her felony charges leading to several years in prison,” Damian said.

“But was she doing anything else,” Tim pressed.

“Nothing that we caught her doing at the time,” Damian admitted reluctantly.

Tim eyed Damian for several seconds, “You still look at her and see a criminal.”

“It’s kind of hard not to,” Damian said, “If she hadn’t been in Catwoman’s uniform, I probably wouldn’t have pointed her out to Father.”

“So, what happens now,” Tim asked.

“Nothing,” Damian said, “Father promised me that I don’t have to be around her anymore. He won’t keep his promise, because that would prove that he was wrong, but I won’t forget it. She has done nothing to earn my trust, and she blew her last chance to try tonight.”

“You’re done trying,” Tim asked.

Damian nodded.

Tim asked, “What if they get married?”

Damian cocked his head, “Father asked me that, too. Is he planning something that he hasn’t told me about?”

“It’s just a hypothetical, for now,” Tim said, “but it could be a possibility down the road.”

“He’s going to do what he’s going to do,” Damian said, his voice weakening, “He doesn’t care enough about my input or opinion to listen to reason about a thief trying to worm her way into his good graces. I won’t stand by and watch him be taken down by the likes of her.”

Tim was concerned at the implication. A quick glance at Alfred told Tim that he was worried, too.

“What does that mean,” Tim asked, “Are you leaving, or are you planning on finding a way to break them up?”

“I told Father that I might not come home from my trip to Alaska next month,” Damian said.

The trio fell silent for a long minute. Tim finally sighed and pulled Damian into a soft hug.

“Don’t make any rash decisions, Little Brother. Why don’t you sleep on it? There’s nothing more we can do tonight.”

Damian nodded as Tim turned him around and walked the both of them up the stairs.

“Good night, Alfred.”

“Good night, young sirs.”

_The Next Afternoon…_

Damian opened the recovery room door at Gotham General Hospital, and wasn’t surprised at the growl that met the opening door.

“Hello, Father,” Damian said softly, “How is he?”

Bruce was surprised to see his son walk into the room, and was only just able to hide it as Damian took a chair next to Bruce. “He’s alive. That’s the most important part. He’s going to be laid up for a while. We’ll know more once he wakes up.”

Damian nodded, “That’s good to hear.”

“I’m surprised you’re here,” Bruce said, “You keep saying you don’t like Jason.”

“I don’t like him,” Damian said, “but that doesn’t stop me from loving him.”

Bruce eyed his son, “I can’t be your favorite person right now, either.”

“No,” Damian said, not looking at Bruce, “but I love you, too.”

“How did you get here,” Bruce asked.

“I sure as hell didn’t take the bus,” Damian said with a smirk, “Alfred drove me. He’s waiting in the hall. He said we should talk first, since we’ve both had time to cool off.”

“Not a bad idea,” Bruce said, “How are you? I was so concerned about Jason that I didn’t check on you. Were you hurt at all?”

Damian shook his head, “I’m fine. My shirt is a loss, though. It got burned, getting off the bus. Alfred said he’d replace it.”

“You’re a hero, you know,” Bruce said with a smile.

Damian shrugged, “It’s what we do.”

Bruce wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders and said, “Someone got cell phone video of you running back into a burning bus, then jumping through a wall of fire with an injured woman in your arms. The news is calling you a hero.”

Damian cringed, “Oh. So, I can expect an angry call from Robin, yelling at me for putting myself in danger. Great.”

Bruce turned on the TV and found a news program. Within minutes, the video ran again.

“It didn’t look that dramatic when I was doing it,” Damian said.

“Why did you take your cape off,” Bruce asked, “It’s fire-proof.”

“That’s why I took it off,” Damian said, “My whole uniform is fire-proof. Nothing that woman was wearing was fire-proof. My cape saved her from getting burned.”

The duo fell silent for several minutes before Bruce asked softly, “Are we okay, son?”

Damian released a slow breath, “I don’t know, Father. I’ve made how I feel abundantly clear. I…I talked to Tim last night, when he got home. He asked me what I’d do if you two got married. Does he know something that I don’t? You asked me that question, too.”

“I’ll be honest,” Bruce said, “before last night happened, I was seriously considering moving in that direction. I still think you two can get along, if you try. I will say that I want a better explanation from her about what she was doing in uniform, knowing the consequences.”

Damian shook his head, “I don’t understand, Father. Why her? Didn’t she prove last night that she is not serious about reforming? She admitted that she will use all of us to save herself.”

“If anything, it proves that she needs to be watched closely,” Bruce said.

Damian hung his head and sighed, “Unfortunately, that makes sense. Are you going to be her warden now? Is that the kind of relationship you want?”

Bruce shook his head, “She did something stupid last night, I agree. Will you try to see what I see, though?”

“Less than twenty-four hours, and you’re already breaking your word,” Damian asked.

“No, I’m not,” Bruce said.

“You’re trying to force her on me,” Damian said.

“You agreed to sit down and talk to her,” Bruce said, “You didn’t do that. You tried to arrest her on a rooftop.”

“I should have called the police after all,” Damian mumbled.

“What was that,” Bruce asked.

Damian turned and stared at Bruce. He spoke loud and clear when he said, “I said, I should have called the police after all last night. You’re lucky that I was the one who caught her. She would be on her way to a Federal Prison right now, if the police had caught her.”

“Were you going to throw her off the roof,” Bruce asked with a half-smirk.

“I was thinking about it,” Damian said lightly, “She was smart not to run. Anything that would have happened to her during a chase would be entirely her fault.”

“I told her the same thing,” Bruce said, “You scared the hell out of her last night. She was ready to go back to jail, just to get away from you.”

“And this is the woman that you might want to have a serious relationship with,” Damian asked, eyeing Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

“You still don’t trust her,” Bruce asked.

“She has done nothing to earn my trust,” Damian said.

Bruce cocked his head and asked, “What did I do to earn your trust?”

“Mother told me that I could trust you,” Damian said, “At the time, I had no reason to not trust Mother’s word. You hadn’t broken my brainwashing yet.”

“That’s all it took,” Bruce asked, “So, if I told you that you can trust Selina, you’d accept that?”

“No,” Damian said, “Like I said, you broke my brainwashing. Anyway, I wasn’t given a choice but to trust you. I doubt you are going to dump me on Miss Kyle, move to the other side of the world, and threaten to kill me every time we talk.”

“No, I’m not going to do that,” Bruce said, “Well, how did you come to trust Dick?”

Damian looked down and grumbled, “I don’t want to talk about him.”

_Right, not a good time to mention him._ “Sorry. How about Tim?”

Damian took a breath, “It took two years before I started to trust him. We started out with me trying to kill him, to take my rightful place at your side. He kept trying, though. He didn’t really try to be anything, though. He was just there.”

Damian trailed off, and both Bruce and Damian found themselves deep in thought.

_He was just there,_ Bruce thought. _Maybe that will work. I can just encourage Selina to hang around, without attempting to talk to him. How many times have I found Tim and Damian sitting in the library, reading silently? Maybe if he just sees her around, he will eventually come around to interacting with her?_

Damian’s thoughts were a little different.

_I fought with Tim to take my rightful place at Father’s side,_ Damian thought. _Both Father and Tim asked me what I would do if Father and Miss Kyle got married. What if they did get married? What if…what if they had children? What use would I be to Father then? Father chose my brothers. He’s choosing to possibly take a wife. What if they choose to have kids? Father didn’t choose me; I was forced on him. Why would he still want me around, with as much trouble as I’ve caused him? Would Father replace me?_

Not liking where his thoughts were going, Damian glanced up and said, “I think we’ve left Alfred in the hall for long enough.”

_He sounds off again. What was he thinking about?_ “Okay, Kiddo. I guess Alfred’s waited long enough.”

Damian walked over, opened the door, and waved at Alfred. The butler walked into the room and sighed at the sight. _They seemed to have talked. Is the tension in the atmosphere from their conversation, or from the fact that Master Jason has not regained consciousness yet?_

Alfred stood next to the bed and said softly, “Oh, Master Jason. You have looked better.”

“He’s looked much worse, too,” Bruce said softly.

“He has, sir,” Alfred said, “Has he regained consciousness at all?”

“Not yet,” Bruce said sadly, “The doctor said they’ll look at the condition more closely if he doesn’t wake up within the next forty-eight hours.”

Alfred looked up, “Have you slept, Master Bruce?”

Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of Jason as he shook his head, “No, Alfred.”

Alfred sighed quietly, “Do we even know what caused the crash, sir?”

Bruce shook his head, but Damian said, “I do.”

“How,” Bruce growled, thinking Damian was about to blame everything on Jason.

“The bus driver was awake when I took him off the bus,” Damian said, “He said he got dizzy, got distracted, and crashed. Sounded like he had a heart attack, or a mini stroke, or something. Jason didn’t do anything wrong. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Giving a small sigh, Bruce reached out and squeezed Damian’s shoulder, “Thank you, son. That actually does make me feel better, hearing that.”

Alfred gave a small smile at Father and Son being able to come together, despite their differences. “Perhaps you should go home and rest, Master Bruce, if Master Jason won’t be waking up for a while.”

Bruce looked up at Alfred, “I want to sit with him for a while longer. I won’t be able to come tomorrow. I have a board meeting.”

“I’ll come and sit with him tomorrow,” Damian said softly, “I don’t have anything else to do. Someone should be with him.”

“I will bring you over, Master Damian,” Alfred said, “Perhaps you can pick him up after work, Master Bruce?”

“I’ll do that,” Bruce said, squeezing both of Damian’s shoulders.

_The Next Day…_

“Oh, crap. I did die.”

Damian woke with a start at the voice in the room. Damian had been sitting in a chair next to the bed, leaning forward, with his head resting on the mattress. Damian lifted his head and gave a relieved smile as Jason stared at him.

“I must be dead, right,” Jason asked, “How else do I explain being unable to move, and waking up next to a demon?”

Damian sat up and wiped at his chin, “You were hit by a bus. What did you expect?”

Jason looked down at the wet spot left behind on the bed, “I didn’t expect you to drool all over me. Where’s everyone else?”

“Work,” Damian said, “Father will be by later. He’s pretty concerned about you.”

“How long have I been out,” Jason asked.

Damian checked the time on his phone and said, “About thirty-six hours.”

Jason cringed, “Did Samantha survive?”

Damian nodded, “She was released this morning. I didn’t see her, so I don’t know if she wants to see you again.”

Jason sighed, “Our date was going horribly. It would have probably been our last date anyway. This was just the capper on a bad night.”

Damian glanced down, “Yeah, it was a bad night.”

“Don’t worry,” Jason said, “I probably won’t be dating your guidance counselor anymore.”

Damian shrugged, “I graduated a while ago. I don’t care what you do with her anymore.”

“Any idea what happened to me,” Jason asked, “What did the paramedics say?”

“We didn’t need their report,” Damian said softly, leaning closer to the older man, “Father and I were patrolling a block away when the accident happened. We were first on the scene. It took the Jaws of Life to get you out of your truck.”

Jason was saved from having to reply to the information as the door opened and a doctor walked into the room. She put Jason through several long minutes of tests and exams before encouraging Jason to rest.

Once the doctor left, Jason eyed Damian, who was still sitting next to the bed. Jason asked softly, “Didn’t you once tell me that, if the roles were reversed, you wouldn’t be caught dead sitting at my hospital bed?”

Damian smirked, “Didn’t you come to the conclusion earlier that you died in the accident?”

“Nope,” Jason said, “You heard the doctor just now. I’m alive.”

Damian looked down, “I guess you’re a better man than I am. Father didn’t want you waking up alone, and I…”

Damian trailed off as he glanced up at Jason. 

“I get it,” Jason whispered, “Thank you, Damian.”

Damian nervously slid a hand across the bed, until it stopped, just short of Jason’s. Jason looked down, then moved his hand the last inch and grabbed Damian’s outstretched hand.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Jason,” Damian replied, just as softly.

Jason smirked, “You know that I’m unkillable. I’ll just come back again. I don’t stay dead.”

Damian matched the smirk, “We’ll have to put that to the test later.”

“Sounds like fun,” Jason said, then winced as he moved his leg, “Did they say how many bones are broken in this foot? Any movement hurts.”

“Wuss,” Damian said, “You’re just trying to get out of our fight.”

“As much as I hate to admit this,” Jason said, “I don’t heal as fast as you do. I’m going to be in this cast for a while.”

“It’s a good thing you work for Father,” Damian said, “You won’t have to look for a new job after taking too much time off to heal.”

The door opened, and a nurse carried a tray into the room, “Dinner time. We’ll start you off easy tonight, for your first meal since waking up. We can get you something bigger for breakfast tomorrow.”

The nurse set the tray on a bedside table, then turned to look at Damian, “I didn’t know you had a visitor. Would your son like something to eat, too?”

Jason laughed deeply at Damian being called his son; hard enough to have to clutch at his bruised ribs in pain. “What do you say, sonny? Want a Happy Meal?”

Damian rolled his eyes hard at the comment before looking at the nurse, “I’m his brother, not his son, but yes, I would like something to eat. Thank you.”

The nurse winked at Damian before saying, “I don’t think my son and daughter would sit at each other’s bedside. I’d like my daughter to find someone caring enough to sit with a sibling in the hospital, if you’re interested.”

“How old is your daughter,” Jason asked, smirking at Damian.

“She’s seventeen,” the nurse said. Her eyes widened as she looked at Damian, “Oh, god. You’re a lot younger than that, aren’t you.”

“Not too much younger,” Damian said, “I’m…”

Jason interrupted Damian and asked, “Your boyfriend is just about seventeen, right?”

The nurse gasped as Damian turned his head slowly to glare at Jason, “Robin is not a boy.”

“Right,” Jason said, then gave a stage-whisper as he said, “The surgery. I forgot.”

“I don’t judge,” the nurse said, “I’ll be back with your dinner in a minute.”

The nurse quickly left the room, and Damian growled, “Did you enjoy your coma, Todd?”

“Not really,” Jason said.

“Too bad,” Damian said, “because I’m putting you back in it.”

The nurse returned with a tray for Damian, and smiled at the boy, “I know he’s joking around, Hon. How long have you been with your girlfriend?”

Damian gave a small smile, “Three years, next month.”

“Congrats,” the nurse said, walking out of the room.

“Now we’re even for you calling me Daddy in front of the cashier at Target,” Jason said.

“I thought dropping Alfred on my face made us even,” Damian asked.

Jason shrugged, “That was, too.”

The brothers ate their meals for several minutes before Damian said, “You know, there’s something you probably didn’t think about. The nurse thought I looked young enough to be your son. That also means that you look old enough to be my Father.”

Jason made a face and grumbled, “I don’t think I like that nurse anymore.”

Several minutes after the brothers finished their dinner, the door opened and Bruce walked into the room.

The man smiled at his sons and asked, “How are you feeling, Jason?”

“A little sore,” Jason said, “I’ll live.”

“You better,” Bruce said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “When did you wake up?”

“Oh, three or four hours ago,” Jason said, “I was told to rest for now, and they’ll talk discharge tomorrow.”

“That’s great, kid,” Bruce said.

“Is he alive,” sounded from the doorway.

Damian’s head snapped up to glare at the doorway as Selina walked into the room. The glare focused on Bruce, and Damian growled, “Seriously, Father? You brought her here, at a time like this?”

“Yes, I did,” Bruce said, “I picked her up because she is going to have dinner with us tonight.”

“You’re determined to break every part of our agreement, aren’t you,” Damian asked hotly.

“I’m here for Jason,” Selina said, “Not for you, Damian.”

Damian ignored Selina, “You knew I was here, Father. Why are you doing this?”

“You agreed to sit down and talk,” Bruce said.

“I also told you that she blew her last chance,” Damian said, “We had an agreement. I get twenty-four hours’ notice before you bring her around, and you stop trying to force her on me. If this is how you treat good-faith agreements, it’s amazing that Wayne Enterprises is still in business.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you gave it a good try,” Bruce asked, “That was part of our agreement, too.”

“You don’t think what we found the other night changes things at all,” Damian asked.

“I think it’s something we all need to talk about,” Bruce said.

Damian stood and asked, “What do I have to do, Father, write it out on a billboard? This is wrong. This won’t work. She can’t be trusted.”

Damian headed for the door, and Bruce asked, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home,” Damian said shortly.

“I’m your ride home, remember?”

“I’ll take a cab,” Damian growled.

“You’ll wait in the lobby,” Bruce said forcefully, adding a little Batman to his voice.

Damian froze at the sound of the voice, clenched his hands into fists, and shot a harsh glare at Bruce, before releasing a breath and whispering, “Yes, Father.”

Damian stalked out of the room. Jason watched him go, then asked, “What was that all about?”

Selina sat down on the other side of the bed and smiled, “He just hates me. It’s no big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal,” Bruce growled softly.

Selina shook her head, “You told me this would happen, if we didn’t handle him right, B.”

“And we didn’t handle him right,” Bruce agreed.

“Do you want me to talk to him,” Jason asked, “I can knock some sense into him.”

Bruce shook his head, “Not in your condition, you can’t.”

“What did he mean when he asked about what you two found the other night,” Jason asked.

“He didn’t tell you,” Bruce asked. Jason shook his head, and Bruce said, “The night of your accident, we were on a stakeout. We didn’t find our criminals, though. We found Catwoman.”

Jason glanced at the room’s door, then smirked at Selina, “What did you take this time? How was the Squirt in a chase?”

“Nothing, and I didn’t run,” Selina said.

“It was the smartest decision you made all night,” Bruce said, “He’s still convinced that you’re here to steal from us and continue your criminal career.”

Jason looked at Selina, “Are you?”

“No,” Selina said, “Good luck convincing Damian of that, though.”

Jason nodded, “Yeah. Damian can be even more stubborn than Bruce, and he holds grudges. I wouldn’t expect to get on his good side for a while.”

“How long, do you think,” Selina asked.

Jason thought for a second, “I’ve known him since he was ten. Today was the nicest he’s ever been to me, and there were still threats to put me into a coma. He’ll be eighteen in two and a half years. He might never warm up to you before the wedding, and his chosen exit from our lives.”

“Oh,” Selina said, looking distinctly unhappy, “Swell.”

_Later…_

Two hours after arriving, Bruce and Selina left Jason with a promise to return the next day.

“Where do you suppose Damian is,” Selina asked.

“He’s supposed to be in the lobby,” Bruce said.

“I know that,” Selina said, “but where do you think he really is?”

Bruce took a deep breath, “That’s a good question.”

To their surprise, Damian was waiting in the lobby, exactly where Bruce told him to be.

Approaching the boy, Bruce said, “Well, this is a surprise.”

Damian’s glance held a bit of a glare as he stood up and headed for the door, “Let’s go.”

Bruce and Selina both gave a nervous sigh as they followed the teen to the parking lot.

Damian didn’t think about seating arrangements in the car when they reached it. He just got in the back, thinking he would be a bit farther away from Bruce and Selina. He had done a lot of thinking in the lobby, and he wasn’t liking where his thoughts were going. He didn’t even think about Selina possibly sitting in the back, next to him.

Fortunately, Selina chose the front seat, and Damian’s moment of nerves went unnoticed.

“Thank you for sitting with Jason today,” Bruce ventured softly, “I think that really meant a lot to him.”

Damian stared resolutely out of the window, “Well, it sucks, waking up in the hospital alone.”

“Why didn’t you tell him about our patrol, the night of the accident,” Bruce asked.

“He didn’t ask,” Damian said, “He wanted to know what happened to him. I told him what he needed to know.”

“I’m not newsworthy,” Selina asked.

Damian continued staring out of the window. He didn’t respond, and acted like he didn’t hear Selina’s question.

_He’s ignoring her,_ Bruce thought. _He’s really going to be that petty?_

“You didn’t think he might want to know about finding Catwoman,” Bruce asked.

“That news wasn’t going to do him any good,” Damian said, “We were first on scene after the accident; it didn’t matter why we were so close.”

“Where do we go from here, Damian,” Selina asked.

Damian again ignored the woman’s question.

Bruce sighed and shook his head, “What happens now, Damian?”

Damian stayed silent for a second, then said softly, “I don’t know.”

“Selina is going to be at the Manor for a few days,” Bruce said, “We can work on things.”

The car pulled into the Manor’s garage, and Damian jumped out as soon as the car was turned off. Bruce shook his head as Damian walked away, and hustled to catch up with the teen.

Bruce caught up to Damian in the middle of the foyer, as Damian was heading for the grand staircase. “Hey, were not done yet, Kiddo. This isn’t how I want to see this go. She’s going to be around, and you should take the time to sit down and have a real conversation with her. If you do that, I’ll abide by our agreement. That was our original agreement, after all. You two talk, and if it doesn’t work, then I won’t bother you with her. You agreed to give her a chance.”

“Which she lost when she chose to violate her parole,” Damian said, with his back to Bruce.

“You can give her another chance, son,” Bruce said, “Tim wasn’t happy when he captured Selina, either, but he came to love her very quickly. You can do the same, if you give her a chance.”

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “You made your choice, Father. You’ve made it obvious that there is nothing I can do to change your mind. You obviously don’t care enough about my opinion to see reason, or see what’s going to happen if this continues. I’ve done everything I can, and it hasn’t made a difference. I don’t know what else I can do.”

“I really wish you hadn’t inherited my stubbornness,” Bruce said, “We can work all of this out. You just have to be willing to bend a little. Life is a compromise, and you have to be willing to compromise.”

“You still don’t see that I’m the only one being asked to compromise in this situation,” Damian said, “You’re changing everything to suit her, without taking anyone else into account.”

Damian started heading for the stairs again, and Bruce said, “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Damian said, “but I don’t see any other choice.”

“What about dinner,” Bruce asked.

“I ate at the hospital,” Damian said, walking up the stairs, “Goodbye.”

Selina walked up behind Bruce and said, “Wow, he really does hate me.”

“I just don’t understand it,” Bruce said, “The other boys all loved you. We had a really good talk yesterday, at the hospital.”

“So, he’s passing up one of Alfred’s meals, just to avoid me,” Selina asked.

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t think he’s lying about eating at the hospital. I saw two trays in Jason’s room. If they were both Jason’s, they wouldn’t have been on different tables.”

Selina looked down, then turned Bruce around and looked up into his eyes, “Maybe…maybe we should take a break. I don’t…I don’t want to damage your relationship with your son. I’ve probably already done that, and if I have, I’m sorry. Why don’t you two get yourselves better, then call me when things even out?”

Bruce pulled Selina into a loose hug, “He’ll come around, Sel. I know he will. This isn’t your fault, we just handled the beginning wrong, and he’s been under a lot of stress lately. He’s trying to deal with too much on his own. He’ll reach a point soon where he will come to me. It’s his pattern. He’s almost there. I know we really didn’t talk about this much, but Damian and Dick apparently had some big fight while on their trip. Damian idolizes Dick, and he’s still really hurt about whatever happened. It hurts him so much that he still won’t talk about it. Throwing another change at him at the same time has got his head messed up. Damian thrives on order. It takes him a long time to adjust to changes. I’ll call Dinah and see if she can call Damian. Maybe she can help him. In the meantime, we’ll give him his space. Let him sleep on it.”

Selina released a breath, “He’s your son. You know how to handle him better than I do. He’s an interesting kid, if a little intense and scary. I want to get to know him, if he’ll let me.”

Bruce kissed Selina’s forehead, “He will. I know it.”

_The Next Afternoon…_

Bruce sighed heavily as he walked into Stately Wayne Manor after a hectic day at work. His mind was only half on the business, and it showed in his performance today. The argument with Damian last night was weighing on Bruce, and he wanted to put things right. Several things Damian had said had stuck in Bruce’s mind, and he wanted to clarify both of their positions.

“I see, Master Jason,” Alfred said, walking into the hallway with a phone pressed to his ear, “That is excellent news. Call me when you are ready, and I shall retrieve you.”

Alfred hung up the phone and smiled at Bruce, “Good evening, Master Bruce.”

“If you insist, Alfred,” Bruce said, “I’m hoping it will be better than last night.”

“You will do your best, sir.”

“What did Jason have to say,” Bruce asked.

Alfred’s smile returned, “He said that he will be discharged some time tomorrow morning. I will bring him home as soon as he calls to say he has been released.”

Bruce gave a relieved sigh, “Good. I’m glad that his injuries weren’t more serious. I’ll have to take him car shopping in a few weeks.”

“Yes, he will need a new vehicle,” Alfred said, “I suppose he will want another truck.”

Bruce nodded, “With as hard as he was hit in the crash, and the relatively small number of injuries he suffered, I think I might insist on him getting another truck.”

Bruce looked around the entryway before addressing the elephant in the room, “It’s, um, quiet around here. How have things been around here today?”

Alfred seemed to deflate a bit at the question. “Very quiet. I must inform you that I have not seen Master Damian today. He has not come out of his room at all.”

Bruce looked concerned, “He hasn’t eaten today?”

“He did not respond when I knocked on his door, which is locked,” Alfred said, “If I didn’t know better, I would say that he is not in there.”

“He is, though,” Bruce said, “I’ve been concerned today. A little too concerned. I…I activated his tracker. It’s the first time I’ve ever turned it on. He’s been in his room all day.”

Alfred nodded, “I see. Well, that is a relief, then.”

Bruce looked around again, “Is Selina still here?”

Alfred shook his head, “Miss Kyle left around noon. She asked me to have you call her, and I quote, when things are better here.”

Bruce shook his head as Tim walked up to the pair, “I told her she didn’t have to leave. We’ll figure everything out.”

“If I may, sir,” Alfred said, “I believe she is right. You and Master Damian need to come to an agreement before he and Miss Kyle can begin.”

“We had an agreement,” Bruce grumbled, “Unfortunately, both of us think the other broke it.”

Tim sighed, “Do you want to double-team him, Bruce? He seems to like me, lately. I can be there to referee.”

“That’s probably not a bad idea,” Bruce said, turning to walk up the stairs.

Upstairs, Bruce stopped in the hall and listened at Damian’s door.

“Is he in there,” Tim asked quietly.

“It’s quiet in there,” Bruce said, pulling out his phone and activating a program, “His tracker is still in there.”

Tim nodded, “Then, it’s time to confront him.”

Bruce matched the nod, then knocked on the door, “Damian? You in there, son? It’s just me and Tim out here. We really want to work this out. Tell us how to help you.”

Nothing but silence answered Bruce’s call.

Bruce knocked again, “Alfred’s worried about you, Kiddo. He said you haven’t eaten all day. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Again, silence.

Bruce sighed, “Enough of this, Damian. You can’t lock yourself in here forever. I’m coming in.”

Bruce went to his bedroom, retrieved his key, and returned to the door, “I’m coming in, Damian.”

No answer met Bruce’s call, so he unlocked the door and entered the room. Tim followed Bruce in, and both were confused at what they found. They expected to find Damian sitting on his bed, sulking and complaining at his privacy being interrupted. Instead, they didn’t find anything.

“He isn’t here,” Tim asked.

“Impossible,” Bruce said, “His tracker is here, so he is here.”

“Maybe he’s on the roof,” Tim asked.

Bruce looked out of the open window, but didn’t see any signs of Damian. Tim checked the closet, then the bathroom. Then yelled for Bruce to join him in the bathroom immediately.

Bruce ran to the room and asked, “What? What is it?”

Tim pointed to the counter, and Bruce gasped deeply. Next to a small knife and a pair of tweezers was a bloody rag, a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, and several opened bandages. Bruce picked up a wadded up tissue and groaned.

“What is it,” Tim asked.

Bruce held out the tissue, and the small capsule inside, “His tracker. He cut his tracker out of his arm. The blood is dry. This didn’t happen recently. Oh, no.”

“What,” Tim asked.

Bruce shook his head, “I missed it. How did I miss it? He gave off all the signals, and I ignored it.”

Tim turned Bruce and stared intently into his face, “WHAT, Bruce?”

Bruce looked up, “When we got home from the hospital yesterday. I’m sorry it has to be this way, but I see no other choice, he said. When he walked upstairs, he didn’t say good night. He said goodbye. Damian left. He actually left.”

Tim’s eyes couldn’t get any wider, “He…he left? Where? Where would he go?”

“Look around,” Bruce said, “See if anything is missing.”

The pair searched the room for a minute before coming together again.

“His backpack and some clothes are missing,” Tim said.

“His wallet is gone,” Bruce said, “but his passport is still here. He cleaned out his allowance box, too.”

Tim gasped, “He could travel around the world, with what was in there.”

Bruce shook his head, “No. His passport is still here. He can’t get on a plane without it. Also, the box was nearly empty the last time I saw it. He’s been preparing for Robin’s birthday. I don’t know how much he had in his wallet, but the box had less than fifty dollars in it. Did he take his phone?”

Tim shook his head as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the device, “No, it’s right here.”

“What was his last call,” Bruce asked.

Tim accessed the device, then said, “No calls for the last two days. He sent a text to Robin last night.”

“Read it,” Bruce demanded.

“I’m not sure I want to,” Tim grumbled as he pulled up the message, “I’m sorry, I’ll be out of touch for a few days. I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t right now. Don’t worry, I’m not in any danger.”

“Did she reply,” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Tim said, “Stay safe and call me when you can. Love you.”

Bruce released a breath, “He’s not planning on running away to Alaska, then. He would have taken his passport and his phone, if he was going there.”

“It sounds like he’s getting away to think,” Tim said, “Maybe he’s still around here somewhere?”

“Where, though,” Bruce said, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration, “It would take us months just to search the grounds. If he left the grounds, who knows where he would go.”

“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go anymore, though,” Tim said, “None of us have apartments in the city anymore.”

Alfred walked into the room and instantly felt the tension in the air. “Master Bruce, what has happened?”

Bruce turned to the butler, “He’s gone. My son is gone, Alfred. He ran away.”

Alfred gasped, “Oh, my. Where would he go?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Bruce said.

“You’re not going to want to hear this, Bruce,” Tim said, “but Damian was trained in stealth by the League of Assassins, and his training was sharpened by you. If Damian doesn’t want to be found, we won’t find him.”

Bruce thought about that for a long second, “We’ll find him. He had to leave tracks somewhere. If anyone can find Robin, it’s Batman. Alfred, check the garage, the front hall, the cave, and the used spaces. Tim, I want you to check outside. Check the edges of the south forest, and go out to the stables to see if he’s with Batcow. He’s never gone to the north forest before, I doubt he’ll go there now. I’ll check the north wing. He and Jon spent days exploring up there. There has to be dozens of spaces he can hide in up there.”

“Hundreds,” Tim said, “This is going to take hours, Bruce.”

“I know,” Bruce said, “but we have to find him.”

Tim called off his search at sundown. It was too dark to continue, and he hadn’t seen any sign of Damian. Alfred likewise found no sign of the boy in the southern wing. Bruce searched the north wing until just before midnight before he, too, came to the realization that Damian wouldn’t be found until he wanted to be found.

Bruce slumped down on a stool at the kitchen island and held his face in his hands. Alfred slid a cup of coffee in front of Bruce, and took a seat next to his employer.

“How did I screw this up so bad, Alfred?”

Alfred shook his head, “Master Damian is not like your other sons. No matter what you have done for the boy, his early upbringing still dictates his reactions to tense and stressful situations. He came into a new, strange situation, while still trying to comprehend a bad situation. You have also been spending quite a lot of time with Miss Kyle in their short acquaintance.”

“This isn’t the first woman I’ve dated since Damian has lived with us,” Bruce said.

“Miss Kyle is the first one that you have had serious intentions about,” Alfred said, “and the first one who knows both sides of all of your identities. Then, there is her history, both criminal and personal. I agree with you, that Master Damian and Miss Kyle could have a splendid relationship. They will need to find their way on their own, though. Master Damian will not be forced into anything. You are well aware of that. The fact that he chose to leave just shows how strongly he feels that he is being replaced in your mind, and your heart.”

“That’s not true,” Bruce exclaimed, “He’s my son. No one could ever replace him.”

Alfred looked over, “Does he know that, sir? He was thrown away by one parent, when it suited her. Could it be that he is thinking the timing is suiting you now to move on?”

Bruce sighed, thinking hard for a minute. “We don’t say the important things. That’s my fault. I never had to with his brothers. He’s done such a good job blending in to our lives, I guess I never realized how much he had to change himself to fit in with us. I just wish I knew where he is. I’m fine with giving him all the space he wants or needs; I just want to know that he’s safe while he takes it.”

“This may be an unpopular opinion,” Alfred said, “but allowing him his space might have contributed to his leaving. In this case, confrontation might have been the better option.”

Bruce hung his head again, “We had such a good talk at the hospital, after we both had time to cool off. I was hoping that would happen again today. We needed to be apart for a bit to come together. I can’t believe I’m losing him over this.”

“You are not losing him, sir,” Alfred said, “Master Damian just needs some time to make up his mind.”

Bruce sighed heavily, “I just wonder if we’ll ever know what he decides.”

_Two Days Later…_

“Good evening, Father.”

Batman whipped around from his perch on the edge of the Wayne Enterprises roof to find Robin standing behind him.

_How the hell did he get that close without me hearing him? I’m so used to having him at my side; I guess his presence doesn’t trigger my danger instincts anymore. He obviously went home, if he got a uniform. Alfred said that they were all there when he searched the cave._

“Where the hell have you been,” Batman growled.

“Here and there,” Robin said.

“Now isn’t the time to be flippant, Robin,” Batman said.

Robin shook his head, “The answer might be flippant, but it is accurate. I’ve been here.”

“Here,” Batman said, “as in…”

“Here,” Robin said, “I came to the Tower. At least, I came here last night. You gave me an all-access pass. I waited until I knew no one was here, and I…I slept in your office.”

“Where were you when you weren’t here,” Batman asked.

Robin looked down, “You know that running has always cleared my head. There was a lot to clear out. I had a big decision to make. I spent the first night with Batcow. I spent the second night at the Abbey’s house in town. They gave me a key in case we need to check on anything there while they’re in Alaska. I spent last night here.”

“That covers the nights,” Batman said, “Where were you during the day?”

Robin shrugged, “I went home.”

Batman shook his head, “Agent A said he hasn’t seen you.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Robin said, “I memorized his routine years ago. It’s easy to not be seen in a house the size of ours.”

Batman sighed, “Why didn’t you just come home? I could have helped you.”

“Because I’m stubborn,” Robin said, “I wanted to figure this out on my own.”

That news seemed to sadden Batman. Knowing his son, Batman knew Robin wouldn’t surface again unless he had figured out his situation. “What is your conclusion?”

Robin looked down again, and Batman could easily make out the blush on Robin’s cheeks, even in the dim light of a Gotham night. “Um, I don’t have one. I couldn’t solve this one on my own, no matter how hard I tried. I don’t want this to come between us, but it has. You made your choice, and it really hurt that I wasn’t important enough to you to be included in that process.”

Batman took a step closer to his son, “I tried to include you in the process.”

“You didn’t,” Robin interrupted, “You made up your mind when we were still in Kentucky, and you expected all of us to be okay with it. Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

“I thought you would react exactly how you did,” Batman said, “I didn’t want this. I never wanted you to think you had to leave.”

Robin looked up, “Do you really expect me to leave when I turn eighteen?”

“I figure it will be hard to keep you around once all the restrictions on you and Robin are gone,” Batman said.

Robin took his own step forward, “Do you want me to leave? Do you even have a use for me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Batman’s tone was more curious than confrontational, so Robin continued. He asked softly, “Are you going to marry Catwoman?”

Batman took a deep breath, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t be against it. Would you be against it?”

“I don’t know,” Robin admitted, “I still don’t trust her, but…you seem happy when you’re around her.”

“I am,” Batman said, “I think you could be happy around her, too, if you tried.”

“If you two do get married,” Robin asked, “would you have another child?”

Batman’s eyes widened under his cowl. _Is that what he’s worried about? Being replaced?_ “Anything is possible, I suppose.”

Robin’s face turned down at the response, “I see. You really would have no use for me, then.”

“Robin,” Batman asked at the quiet admission.

“It’s all about choices, Father,” Robin said, “After losing your family, you made the choice to start a new one. You chose to foster Nightwing. You chose to take Red Hood in. Hell, you adopted Red Robin. Now, you’re choosing to be with Catwoman, and possibly choosing to have more children. You chose her over us. Then, there’s me. The unwanted product of an unwanted relationship. I wasn’t chosen. I was dumped in your lap.”

Batman sounded confused, “Is this about your mother, Robin? Is this all because I’m with another woman?”

Robin recoiled back a step, “No! This has nothing to do with her. I hate my mother, and I hope I never see her again. She deserved whatever punishment she got from Grandfather. Our lives are better without her in them.”

Batman almost gave a smirk, “Catwoman is nothing like your mother.”

“I would hope not.”

Batman still didn’t see where this was going, “Don’t you want to try something different? You might like it.”

Robin looked down again. He hadn’t decided how he felt in his time away, but he did know one thing for certain. “I hate my mother; you know that. That _doesn’t_ mean I’m looking to replace her.”

Batman gave a small gasp, “Robin…”

“We can agree that I had the worst mother in history,” Robin said, “Why would I want to open myself up to that again?”

“Not all mothers are like Talia, Robin,” Batman said, “In fact, almost all of them aren’t like her. Look at Robin’s mother. You love Lisa.”

Robin glanced up again, “Are you saying that Catwoman is going to be like Mrs. Abbey?”

“I don’t know,” Batman said, “but she will be a lot closer to Lisa than to Talia.”

Batman and Robin fell into an awkward silence before Batman asked, “Are you going to come home, Robin?”

“That depends,” Robin said, “How long am I going to be grounded?”

“A week,” Batman said, “or, for however long it takes for Agent A to stop glaring at you for cutting out your tracker. Whichever is longer. You scared the hell out of him, you know.”

“I know,” Robin said sadly, “I’ll be home in a week, then.”

Batman almost laughed, “That’s not how it works, Kiddo.”

“I know, Father.”

The Dynamic Duo fell silent for a minute before Batman asked, “Are you ever going to give her a chance?”

“I don’t know,” Robin said in a sigh.

“That’s unacceptable, Robin,” Batman said, “That was part of our agreement. I’m still willing to stick to our agreement, if you keep your end.”

“No, what’s unacceptable is _you_ ,” Robin snapped, “I couldn’t have made it clearer how I felt about this, and you kept pushing. I left because you wouldn’t listen to me. You kept brushing me off, like I’m just some child. Even with her standing in front of us, proving everything I said right, you still didn’t take me seriously. You still…you still chose her over me.”

Father and Son glared at each other for a minute. Finally, Batman said, “So, that’s it, then? We’re back to selfish Robin? I’m allowed to have a life, too, you know. I’ve finally found someone I’m serious about, and you can’t be bothered.”

“I didn’t say that, Father,” Robin snarled, “Don’t put words in my mouth. You can’t admit that you handled this wrong, can you?”

“How should I have handled this,” Batman asked hotly.

“You should have talked to me,” Robin shouted, “We should have sat down and had a conversation. A real conversation, where each participant is allowed to speak and have their feelings and opinions heard. You should have at least told me that she was going to be around before I found her wandering around the house in the middle of the night.”

“How would your reaction have been different, if I told you that Catwoman was around,” Batman asked, “Especially when you didn’t speak to anyone for a week after you got home.”

Robin turned his back to Batman, “It would have showed that you cared. That you cared for my opinion, and that you wanted me to be a part of whatever relationship you are choosing to form, not just someone who lives across the hall. You’re going to do what you’re going to do. We’ve been over that dozens of times. Would it have killed you to tell me that you were seeing someone? We left Gotham, and you were single. When we returned, you weren’t. How hard would it have been to let me know that? How long would it have taken to tell me you were dating someone? I know that I’m the unwanted product of an unwanted coupling, but I _am_ your son. Even if I do leave when I turn eighteen, that’s still a couple years away. This is all happening now, and you’re a fool if you think this won’t have an impact on my life.”

Batman approached behind Robin and asked, “Where are you getting this ‘unwanted’ thing from?”

Robin took a breath, “Like I said, Father. Choices. You didn’t choose me. I was forced on you.”

Batman took a breath before laying his hands on Robin’s shoulders. Batman knew the teen would flinch at the contact, and he tried not to take it personally when Robin did.

“You’re wrong, son,” Batman said softly, “I did choose you.”

“I was dumped on you,” Robin said, “There was no choice, there.”

“There was,” Batman said, “You were the only one of my children who had somewhere else to go, some other option than to stay with me. I had to choose to believe that you’re my son, and I chose to take you in when Talia left. I hoped you would choose to stay, and if you chose to stay, I would choose to keep you.”

“It still wasn’t a choice,” Robin grumbled.

Batman’s hand slid up to Robin’s neck. The massage was different with the gauntlets on, but there was still something familiar about it. “Then, how about the choice to want you to stay? You haven’t made that easy, you know. I know, that’s your way of making sure those around you are really going to be there for you, but haven’t I earned a little trust over the years?”

They fell silent again, but Batman could feel Robin leaning back into his hand.

After a minute, Robin said softly, “That’s cheating, you know. Exploiting my weaknesses like this.”

“No,” Batman almost smiled, “That’s family. Not the exploiting weaknesses part, but knowing each other well enough to know likes and dislikes.”

Robin sighed, “Then, why didn’t you know to talk to me first? I might not have been talking at the time, but I might have been far more accepting of everything if you had spoken to me first.”

“Even the part about dating a known master criminal, who had just returned to town after a long prison sentence,” Batman asked.

Robin took a breath, “Well, that part would have taken a lot more time and effort for me to feel comfortable with, but it could have been done. How much convincing did you have to do, both of yourself and others in the house, that it was okay that an assassin was moving in across the hall?”

“More than a bit,” Batman said honestly, “Are you still against me? Against us?”

“I was never against you,” Robin said, “I’ve been against the way this was handled from the start, and I don’t know enough about the situation to make a final decision right now. You have to admit, though. Your fortune is a ripe target for someone like Catwoman.”

Batman tried to control his reaction, “You say that because you only know the computer file. You don’t know the woman behind the file, the woman I’ve known since I was your age.”

Robin sighed, “What’s different, this time?”

“I don’t know,” Batman said, “It feels different, this time. Maybe we’re just at better places in our lives? Maybe her time in prison changed her? Whatever it is, we both feel it.”

“How do you reconcile that with the person who stole from you multiple times, and the person who you say promised you she gave up her old life, yet still has no problem running rooftops in the uniform of a criminal?”

“How did you decide to find me tonight,” Batman asked back, “How did you decide to confront me here, instead of at home? This is what you needed to feel comfortable. I am comfortable with Catwoman. Yes, she’s done everything you said, but I believe that the good in her outweighs her history. Just like the good in you outweighs your history.”

Robin sighed, “Then, there’s something you need to see. Something you aren’t aware of, that might change your mind.” Robin raised his voice and called out, “Do you have anything to add to this conversation?”

Batman looked at Robin strangely, until Catwoman stepped out from behind an air conditioning unit on the roof.

Catwoman gave a nervous wave as she approached the Dynamic Duo, “H-hi.”

“What do you have to say now, Father?”

Batman was shocked at Catwoman’s sudden appearance, and the fact that, like with Robin, he hadn’t known she was there. “Following us again, Cat?”

Catwoman shrugged, “You told me that Robin was missing. I figured he would turn up if there was a chance to turn me in again. If you knew I was here, why didn’t you cuff me again before coming to talk to Batman?”

“This was more important,” Robin said, “Anyway, he would have just let you go again, if I did. This building is much taller than the last one. You would have just accused me of wanting to throw you off again.”

Catwoman smirked, “I can see it in your eyes, Robin. You _do_ want to throw me off the roof.”

“You can’t see my eyes,” Robin said, “I wouldn’t throw you off this rooftop. Father would have to explain things to the police, if you suddenly went airborne from the roof of his building.”

“Why do you even still have a uniform, Cat,” Batman asked, “You know what you’re risking by even having that.”

Catwoman shrugged, “How else am I going to make sure you two are talking again? Robin, I really hate that my presence is making things so difficult between you and your dad. I don’t want to steal him from you. I don’t want to steal anything from you. B is a great guy. He’s given both of us multiple chances. I just want to settle down.”

Robin regarded Catwoman, then asked softly, “Is that true?”

“It is,” Catwoman said, “I don’t want to destroy your family. I would like to be around it, every now and then. If you want to give it a chance, I’ll give it a chance.”

Robin stared at Catwoman for a minute. He could feel the nervous energy flowing off of Batman as he waited for a response.

Robin shrugged and said, “Nothing else I’ve tried has worked, so far. I guess I can try something else.”

“Really,” Batman and Catwoman asked at the same time.

Robin gave a small nod, “Really.”

Catwoman looked up at Batman, “I don’t understand this. Why the sudden change?”

“It’s what I told you the other night,” Batman said, “Robin needed time to open up. He came to me tonight, asking for help, in his own way. He’s ready, now. I told you, it would take time to even be able to start. This is the start.”

Catwoman looked back down at Robin with a small smile, “Thank you, Robin.”

“First thing first, though,” Batman said, “If this stands any chance of working, you can never wear that uniform again. It’s too risky. Robin said something the other night that is too true, and something that can’t happen. He said that we were lucky that he was the one who caught you, instead of the police. I wouldn’t have known anything had happened to you until you were back in Federal Prison. If this is going to work, Catwoman has to end, right here and now. How many of those uniforms do you have left?”

“I have two,” Catwoman said.

Batman nodded, “Bring them over to the Manor. We’ll dispose of them properly, and we won’t have to worry about Catwoman making an appearance again.”

Catwoman gave Batman a seductive smirk, “I know you better than you think, B. You just want to get me out of my clothes.”

Batman gave a small blush, and Robin gave an overdramatic, fake, dry heave at the flirty tone. Batman rolled his eyes and nudged Robin, saying, “You think it’s any easier watching you and your girlfriend flirting with each other?”

Robin looked up with a smirk, “Yes, it is, because we’re young and attractive. You two are old and desperate.”

Catwoman shook her head, “Why am I trying to get on his good side again?”

“Because Agent A likes him better than he likes me most of the time lately,” Batman said.

Catwoman’s eyes widened, “That’s impressive, Kiddo.”

Robin leaned back with a conflicted look on his face, “No.”

“No, what,” Catwoman asked.

Robin shook his head, “You don’t get to call me that. I’m…I’m not okay with that.”

“Why not,” Batman asked.

“It’s too soon,” Robin said, “I’m not ready for that.”

“What am I supposed to call you, then,” Catwoman asked.

“My name,” Robin said.

Catwoman nodded with a sigh, “I guess we’re still starting out. Why aren’t you more excited for this, Robin? If things work out, you might get a new mother out of this. I know you haven’t had one for a long time. Don’t you want a new mom?”

Robin looked at Catwoman warily, “You don’t want to be my mother. Didn’t he tell you what happened with my mother?”

“I’m somewhat familiar with the story,” Catwoman said.

“What are you aiming at here,” Robin asked.

“I’d like to be happy, for once,” Catwoman said, “There hasn’t been a lot of that in the recent years.”

“And you think making nice with me will accomplish that,” Robin asked.

Batman shook his head as Catwoman said, “It’ll help. Are you planning on making this a difficult as possible?”

Robin shrugged, “It’s my superpower.”

Catwoman looked over the shoulders of the Dynamic Duo and sighed, “Well, it looks like someone else in the city needs your superpowers.”

Batman and Robin turned to see the Bat Signal shining brightly over downtown Gotham City. Batman looked down at Robin and asked, “Coming, Robin?”

Robin looked up in shock, “You want me to come along?”

Batman stared into Robin’s face and said softly, “Of course I want you, son.”

Robin gave a short nod, feeling better than he had in days, “Let’s go, Father.”

_The Next Afternoon…_

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry,” Damian said softly.

Damian was currently withering under the original glare. Alfred bustled around Damian’s bedroom while Damian sat on the edge of his bed. Damian had been confined to his room by Bruce as a punishment. He hadn’t left, and it made him easy to find.

Alfred checked on the teen every half hour, both to make sure he was following his punishment, and to check his self-inflicted wound.

“I am not looking for an apology, or an explanation, young sir,” Alfred said crisply.

Damian sighed, “I’m sorry, Alfred. I never meant to hurt you. You know how I am, though. I didn’t want any of this to happen, I just…didn’t think I had any other choices. I handled it completely wrong, but so did Father.”

“Yes, you both showed an appalling lack of civility and understanding during this whole situation,” the butler said.

Damian smirked at Alfred, “Are you going to ground Father?”

“It would serve him right if I confined him to his room,” Alfred said, “Or, it would serve the both of you if I confined you both to the same room. I do not enjoy these family squabbles. You both have worked too hard to fall apart so easily. Now, leave your gauze in place until tomorrow morning.”

“I was going to take a shower, Alfred,” Damian said, “Miss Kyle is coming over tonight. If I’m going to try talking to her, like I promised Father, I should at least be presentable.”

Alfred sighed, but it was not as wearying an expression as it could have been. He knew Damian was trying to make an effort, and that made things better. “Very well. You may remove the gauze while you shower. Miss Kyle is not due to arrive until after your Father returns from work. I will be back before then to wrap your wound again.”

Alfred headed for the door, but Damian intercepted him before he left the room. Damian looked up into the butler’s face and said softly, “Thank you, Alfred. You put up with way too much from us. None of this was ever supposed to be aimed at you.”

Alfred finally smiled at the teen, “This family means too much to me, young sir. Please try your best to keep it together.”

“I will,” Damian said softly.

The butler left the room, and Damian walked into his bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Damian opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. He froze in shock at the sight.

“What the HELL!?!”

Selina stood next to Damian’s desk, looking at an open sketchbook on the desktop. She jumped at the shout and turned her head to look in the direction of the exclamation. Her jaw dropped as Damian stood in the door of the bathroom, quickly whipping a towel around his waist.

“What are you doing here,” Damian nearly shouted.

It took a minute before Selina could form a sentence as she tried to get the image of the naked teen out of her mind. He was definitely Bruce’s son.

“You finally decided you wanted to talk,” Selina said, “I want that, too. I thought I’d be early, and see if we could get started without a chaperone. Guess I’m too early.”

“You could say that,” Damian said, “Didn’t you ever think of knocking?”

“The door was open,” Selina said with a smile, “I figured you were somewhere else; I didn’t see you when I walked in.”

“Didn’t Alfred tell you I was in the shower?”

Selina shook her head, “I haven’t seen Alfred yet. Like I said, I was excited.”

Damian released a breath, “Okay, fine. Just give me a minute.”

Damian headed for his closet, but stopped when Selina said, “This makes us even now.”

Damian thought about what she could be talking about for a second, then rolled his eyes, “No, it doesn’t. You at least were wearing underwear when we first met. If this is the escalation, then you’ll forgive me if I say that I don’t want to be even.”

Selina smirked, “I’ll make sure to close and lock the door when I’m taking a shower here.”

Damian shook his head with a sigh, “You weren’t supposed to be here for another two and a half hours. I figured I had more than enough time to take a shower and get appropriately dressed.”

Selina nodded, “By all means, go get dressed.”

Damian walked into the closet, and emerged several minutes later, dressed far more formally than Selina expected.

“A suit? Are you sure that’s necessary?”

Damian shook his head as he looked at his slacks and button-down shirt, “This isn’t a suit.”

“Do you always dress like this,” Selina asked, “You’re able to relax in your home, aren’t you?”

Damian looked down, “This was supposed to show that I’m making an effort. This isn’t easy for me.”

“I understand,” Selina said, touched by the gesture, now that she understood it, “Thank you.”

Damian sat on the edge of his bed and asked, “So, how do we do this?”

“Did you want to go somewhere and sit down,” Selina asked.

Damian shook his head, “I’m grounded. I’m not allowed to leave my room, except for mealtimes.”

“I’m sure Bruce will allow you out for this.”

“He might,” Damian said, “but I’ve already incurred the Wrath of Pennyworth enough for one day. I’m fine with us talking here. Where do we start?”

“I was thinking about that,” Selina said, picking up a bag from next to the desk, “How about we start here.”

Selina set the bag on the bed, and Damian asked, “What’s this?”

“Open it,” Selina said, “Those are my last two Catwoman uniforms. Bruce said to bring them.”

Damian nodded, “So, you’re finally serious about reforming?”

“It’s time,” Selina said, “You can give those to Bruce when he gets home. Look in the bottom of the bag. There’s something I think you’ll find interesting.”

Damian emptied the bag, and cocked his head as he found the four copies of Alfred’s books.

Damian looked up and asked, “Giving up?”

Selina shook her head, “I’m returning them. You said that if I read them, we’d have something to talk about. Thank you for recommending them. They were great. Probably some of the best books I’ve ever read.”

“You read them,” Damian said softly.

Selina smiled, “Do you want to tell me why they are so important now?”

Damian gave his true, small smile, “This will take some time. I hope you didn’t have other plans.”

Selina dragged Damian’s desk chair next to the bed, sat down, and said, “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

_Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises…_

Bruce smiled at the clandestine photo Alfred had just texted him of Damian and Selina, sitting in the boy’s room, talking. It made him happy that they both followed through on their word. Bruce knew that they had a long road ahead of them, but seeing them take the first steps on their own made him confident that the outcome would be far better than he could predict right now.

Bruce set his cell phone back on his desk and opened an email. He was only able to read the introduction before his cell started ringing. He expected Alfred to have a comment about the picture, but the caller ID made Bruce gasp deeply.

Answering the phone with a large smile, Bruce said, “Hey, Chum. Long time. How are you, Dick?”

Bruce’s eldest son gave a weary sigh on the other end of the line, “Better, now that I can speak with you. I miss you, Dad.”

“I miss you, too, Dickie,” Bruce said, “How are things going?”

Dick gave another sigh, “This is so hard, Dad. I never thought this would be anything like it is.”

_This sounds serious,_ Bruce thought. “What’s going on? How can I help you?”

Dick was silent for a second while he gathered his thoughts, “I’m…I’m going to be gone a lot longer than I thought, Bruce. In fact, at this point, I don’t know when I’ll be back. Can you put in for a Leave of Absence for me?”

“Don’t worry about your job,” Bruce said, “It will be here, waiting for you, whenever you get back. Your department is running fine. Don’t worry about that, worry about whatever is going on there. What is going on there?”

“This is so hard, Dad,” Dick said softly, sniffling.

“Let me help you, Chum,” Bruce said, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Bruce could imagine Dick’s nod at the word, “I’ll tell you. I have to tell you. Please, though, don’t tell anyone else. I’ll do that myself. They should hear it from me.”

“Of course, Pal,” Bruce said.

Dick’s breath hitched in his throat as he started crying over the phone, “A…a couple weeks ago, ri-right after, or a couple days after, I sent the boys home…”

Dick trailed off, and Bruce’s heart clenched for his son’s pain, “You can tell me, Dick. You can tell me anything.”

Dick took a ragged breath, “Dad, Pop Haly died.”

**A/N: Sorry for the sad ending, but that has been planned in my timeline for a long time now.**

**So, long time since I’ve posted something. I guess I’ll explain a little of what’s going on. I’m still working on stories, it’s just the ones that have interested me are all farther down on my timeline.**

**If anyone has been keeping track of my Timeline, you’ll notice that there have been some changes recently. There used to be two stories on there, called Better Man Than I and Bigger Man. Once I finished The Torch, I was ready to start something new. I looked over my outline for the next story, which was supposed to be Better Man Than I, and I found that I didn’t want to write it. That work didn’t interest me, but there was a problem. I’ve been writing ahead in my timeline, and events from that story had been mentioned several times in other, completed stories. It would have taken far too long to delete those mentions, and they were somewhat integral to my stories. I also wanted to change where Bigger Man came in the order. In the end, I ended up combining those two stories into one, and this is it. Better Man Than I was originally the story of Jason’s car accident. It was supposed to be short vignettes of the family individually sitting at Jason’s bedside in the hospital. Bigger Man was supposed to be the story of Damian meeting Selina. A lot had to change to integrate those two stories together, while keeping them in line with what I’ve already written in other stories. I hope it works for everyone. As for the name of this story, Night Moves. There is no special significance to the name. I heard the Bob Seger song on the radio, and thought the name sounded good.**

**Now, for a little update on my Timeline. This story is Night Moves. Next in the timeline is Hot Night. That story is roughly two-thirds of the way completed. After that is Final Exam. That one has been completed for over a year and is ready to post, once I get there in the timeline. After that is Never Alone. That one is done, as well, and all set to post. The Torch part 2 is after that. I’ve written a little of that one, but it is by far the least worked-on story of my 2019 arc. I know where it will go. I just haven’t written it yet. Congruence is next. That was the very first story I completed of my 2019 stories. At this point, that one has been finished and ready to post for almost two years. I really like that one. Not What It Seems is, for now, the last planned story of my 2019 stories. There might be something after that, but I have nothing planned yet. There is a possible story that could come out of Not What It Seems. I’m just not sure if I should write it yet. Not What It Seems is about half done at this point. However, that one is going to be long. I will be surprised if it comes in at under one hundred thousand words.**

**So, the ending to this one. I’ve always said that I don’t write major character death. I justify killing off Pop Haly two ways. One, it really fit the story, and two, Pop is a side character, not a major character. He’s important to the story, and the history, but he isn’t a starring character. I hope no one is offended by this. This wasn’t originally in my outline, but it fits. And, just so none of you think I’m some uncaring bastard, I teared up a little when writing that last line. I knew it was coming, and it still got to me.**

**Thanks for sticking with me for this long. I’d love to hear what you think of this one, and where you think my stories are going from here. Please comment. It makes my day to see comments come in.**

**Thanks for playing along.**


End file.
